A Nightmare On Acme Acres
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Elmyra has been mysteriously killed, and the students of Acme Loo are freaked and eager to find out why. Turns out that Freddy Krueger has entered their world despite being from a different universe. How is this possible? They'll find out with help from some very unlikely allies along with joining forces with them to try and put a stop to Freddy. Written in light of Halloween!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, fellow TTA fans! As I believe you know, Halloween is on the way and fanfic writers all over the world are making stories revolving around that holiday! I'm no exception, and in this latest of my TTA stories, I'm having it so that the heroes and villains alike of Acme Acres are joining forces due to sharing a common enemy who is threatening not only their lives, but also their world! You see, Elmyra Duff has been inexplicably killed while sleeping one night in the autumn, and while the other toons, especially the animal ones, would normally be elated about this, it's far too serious a matter for that. Especially with how it turns out that Freddy Krueger has somehow made his way into the TTA universe and, deciding he'd like a little variety in his nightmarish, murderous diet, is going after both the good and bad toons alike, whether they attend Acme Loo or Perfecto Prep! So the toons have to put their differences aside and team up to both find out how Freddy got here and how to stop him before he can kill anyone else. Can they do it? Read on and find out!

THINGS TO NOTE:

Like almost every TTA fanfic I write, this story takes place post series, right down to being after "Night Ghoulery". Ironically enough, part of what inspired me to write this was Plucky putting on a Freddy Krueger costume during that special's introduction. In any event, this story takes place about a year after the events of "Night Ghoulery" and in fall of a school year at Acme Loo. In October, in fact, quite fittingly enough.

Though I was partially spurred to do this by that hilarious segment "Duck In The Dark", I can assure you that Eddy Cougar makes no appearance here, and this story is much scarier than it is funny, as opposed to the other way around with the aforementioned "Duck In The Dark". It will still be quite awesome, though. Just giving a heads-up and accounting for the M rating of this tale.

Although Freddy Krueger is from the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" series and therefore is a character from another franchise put into this TTA fanfic, this is not a crossover simply for the fact that the way Freddy enters into the TTA universe will turn out to have some connection to it, though I'm not giving it away what that is and therefore spoiling the surprise.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA, with the obvious exception of Freddy Krueger, who belongs to both Wes Craven and the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" series.

Obviously, the title of this story is a parody of the title of the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" series, which I made the title of this tale to fit the trend.

A Nightmare On Acme Acres

It was incredible, what had been learned today, on this Monday morning in October. Last night, in her sleep, the ever so dreaded, annoying and unbearable Elmyra Duff had unexpectedly and inexplicably died.

She was found in the morning by her parents, who were horrified, shocked and traumatized beyond belief at the death of their daughter, especially with how her corpse was a bloody, torn up and mangled mess, an' they couldn't understand why, since nothing had at all happened before Elmyra went to bed and she hadn't left her bed since falling asleep in it after she got into it.

The news spread faster than wildfire and quicksilver combined, and while all the other Acme Loo students would have been happy about it upon learning it the next day for very obvious reasons, the problem was that they could tell the manner in which Elmyra died was an indication of something far too serious, dire and severe for that being the cause of her death. So everyone at Acme Loo had gathered at the lunch table in the cafeteria when it was lunch break time, and they were discussing the matter among one another, knowing that they had to find out about this, given that it was entirely possible that any one of them could be next.

"Okay, first thing's first." Buster said as he looked to the table he and the others were at, the others being Babs, Plucky, Hamton, Shirley, Furrball, Calamity, Fifi, Lil' Sneezer, Sweetie, Montana Max, Little Beeper, Mary Melody, Fowlmouth, Bookworm, Byron, Concord, Dizzy and Gogo. "Although I am well aware that not all of us present here are usually on the same side…"

He then looked at Monty for emphasis, prompting Monty to glare and shake his fist, but say nothing due to how what Buster was saying was on too serious a matter. Buster simply went on: "…we're together in this because our lives could very well be in danger. Elmyra was killed last night, and while this would ordinarily be cause for celebration, we can't treat it as anything but a source of fear and need to watch out, because you don't just fall asleep and die with nasty damage all by yourself. Something happened to her. Something we don't know about. And this is something which could easily be quite beyond any of our comprehensions."

"So what do you propose we do, Buster?" Babs asked. Plucky then added: "We can't just live in fear all our lives and be paranoid 24-7!" "And we can't be awake for the rest of our lives, either!" Hamton added in. "Like, everyone needs sleep, after all, or some junk!" Shirley spoke. "I know neither of those things are an option," Buster told them, "but we've got to focus on what is an option!"

"So what options do we have?" Mary asked. "Oui, how's anybody supposed to een any way know how to combat zis if we don't even know what eet actually ees?" Fifi questioned. A second later, Monty commented: "Ya know, I hate to admit it, but the bitches have a point." He ignored the disapproving glares he received from both Mary and Fifi for calling them bitches. "None of us knows shit about what happened here, and we don't have any sources or clues at all, either."

"True enough, Monty," Buster said, "but if this is important enough so that we all unite, regardless of whether we're normally friends or foes, it's important enough so that we've got to find some way to do something about it."

"Yeah, but you can't find a way to do something about anything if you haven't found out what it is and how to deal with it! And none of us have one shred of so much as a hint!" read one of Calamity's signs as he held it up. "I think we've definitely hit a dead end here despite this just being the beginning of our meeting." a sign Little Beeper held up read.

"It sure WILL be a dead end if we do nothing about it! Literally!" Furrball said. He normally didn't talk, but this sort of thing had him on edge enough so he would speak just as much as the others would, and he was in this state for good reason. As much as he hated Elmyra for the pain she always inflicted on him and/or keeping Sweetie, who ironically was now on the same side as he was and vice versa, as a pet, he knew that the way she died was definitely cause to feel afraid and on guard, even if all the others did.

Still, Furrball knew it better than most, the way he'd been treated by the forces of fate and such. "Much as I usually don't say anything in Furrball's favor, the cat speaks the truth." let out Sweetie. "We can't just give up, you know." Fowlmouth put across. "That's certain to sign all of our death warrants!" Sneezer stated. "Yeah, and me no wanna die, and me no think any of the rest of you do, either!" Dizzy let out.

"All quite factual," Buster told them, "but outside of finding reasons why we shouldn't give in despite what a tight spot we've gotten into, I don't think this has gotten us anywhere so far." "No, it hasn't." Gogo nodded. "If only there was something we could follow, or at least a sign of some sort, that would lead us in the right direction!" Concord commented. Suddenly, as if on cue, the cafeteria doors opened and who should the students of Acme Loo see standing right in front of them and before them, albeit from a few feet away, but Roderick Rat, Rhubella Rat, Danforth Drake and Margot Mallard?

"What the hell? Roderick?" Buster asked. "Rhubella?" a question from Babs came out as. "Danforth?" Plucky let out. "Margot?" Shirley exclaimed.

"It's us, all right." Roddy told them. "Yeah, I know. Surprising, isn't it? Even we're surprised that we came to this place." Ruby said. "But we did, and here's why." Danforth spoke. "See, like the lot of you Acme Losers, we learned of what happened to Elmyra last night, and while it did give us all quite a fright at Perfecto Prep, much like it no doubt gave you at Acme Loo, it must have got us the least spooked."

"Why do you say that?" Hamton asked. "Because every member of Perfecto Prep but us dropped out of our school and fled the country. Each one went to a different foreign nation, due to how they were so freaked out by what happened and how any of them could be next that they would take no chances. They wanted to just set up a new life in a distant land. They've doubtless reached their new home nations by now, wherever the hell they all are." Ruby told him.

"In the meantime, the four of us knew that something this critical had to be found out about and studied hard." Roddy told them. "So we analyzed things and figured out the facts, as well as sneaking all around to inspect Elmyra's death whenever possible. We even visited her house at one point." "It was at her house that we discovered what was probably the only clue we'd ever find." Danforth's words came out as.

He produced a piece of torn cloth which was red and green striped. The ones at the table took a good look at it, and Margot then said: "So, anyway, we put the pieces from all we'd studied and what we'd found together, and concluded that, the way things happened and all we found out and located, it could only have been that, somehow, the legendary, powerful fiend of a dream demon slasher who is Freddy Krueger has made it into our universe and it now seeing to it he makes us his newest and latest of targets."

Everyone Acme Loo student's jaw dropped, since this made perfect sense, and Ruby then continued: "Though we were unable to find out how he got into this universe or why he would choose it as where he invaded and us as his targets, we did know we had to act quickly. And we would need all the help we could get. So would the lot of you, for that matter."

"After all, if we are in need of help, then you guys certainly are!" Roddy added. "And we knew that what scare you got from all of this had to be at least on par with our own, since you didn't flee like those other members of our school did." "That said, we made our way here to let you know of both what was going on and something we never thought we'd ever say in our lives or our afterlives. Ever." Margot spoke.

"You mean…" asked Shirley, and then Ruby said: "Yes. Acme Losers, we wish to unite with you against a common foe and vice versa." There was a brief, awkward and all around deep silence for a few moments, then Buster said: "All right, here's the thing. This is the best offer we're likely to get, and I am glad we now know what happened and why."

Then Babs let out: "But how do we know you're not setting us up? You Perfectos are well known for being cheaters, especially you, Roderick, since you organize, lead and instruct it all." "And furthermore from that," Plucky added in, "you like us no more than we like you."

"True, we're far from honorable, me in particular," Roddy said to them, "and true, we don't like you any more than you like us, but the fact of the matter is that if it's a choice of us having to work with Acme Losers and vice versa for the time it takes us to get to the bottom of this and being butchered in our sleep, I think you know which option we'll take, seeing as how we like being alive a lot more than we hate you."

"So do you really think we're going to lie and set you up this time?" Ruby asked. "Even with our track record, do you think we're so dumb we would hand you to Freddy and try to work for him, seeing as how he'll probably just slash us all dead anyway?" "Okay, I'll admit you've got a sound basis there." Mary said. "That, and we will admit that we do like living much more than we dislike you." Plucky spoke.

"So, since this is in fact the case," Furrball said, "and since you've got both the proof of what this is and what's our best bet right now, we'll join up with you." "But, like, don't try anything dodgy, or some junk, because if we even suspect you of it, we'll, like, hand your asses to you." Shirley warned.

"And we can do eet, too." Fifi said, pointing to her tail in order to indicate an example of how this was so. The Perfectos all nodded an' the Acme Loo students walked over to them, an' they put on out their hands/wings/paws to signify they were now a team even though this normally would never happen. After they did so, Calamity held up a sign that said: "All right, we've got work to do."

"True," Concord said, "but it's still the school day." Calamity held up a sign that said: "No problem!" and he quickly put together a device which was meant for cloning. He had done it in the form of a special wide angle beam, and he got it going after it was done.

Every one of the ones in the cafeteria were cloned, then the real ones of them quickly ran out while their clones all took their places and made it so it wouldn't be believed they'd left the school without letting any of the teachers know or getting any permission. As they were on their way out of the doors, Babs said: "Ingenious plan of yours, Calamity!" "Oui, very clevair, indeed!" Fifi added. Calamity held up a sign that said: "Thanks!"

"Where should we go to try and find a way to work against Freddy Krueger, though?" Furrball asked. "Good question, cat!" Danforth said. "And I've got an answer for you." Roddy added in. "Seeing as we were the ones who found this evidence, plus there's an awful lot more room in our place now than there was before, not to mention we have a lot of the stuff we'll need to work with there, I'd say going to our school, Perfecto Prep, would be our best bed!"

The Acme Loo students shuddered, except for Monty, but especially Buster, Babs, Plucky and Shirley. But they also accepted that this was their best bet and desperate times called for the desperate measures, so Buster spoke for all of them when he said: "All right, gotcha."

"You had to ask, didn't you, fleabag?" Sweetie snapped at Furrball, earning her a smack from his right paw which sent her spiraling a little and dizzied her, then Furrball grabbed her an instant before going: "The fact we're on an urgent crusade her doesn't mean you get to insult me. When I stop squeezing, you are to stop being snarky to me or anyone else, because none of us are going to deal with it. Especially with all that's currently at stake. Got it?"

He was squeezing her hard, and, knowing she had no way out but to oblige, Sweetie managed to squeeze out: "All right…yes…I get it…sorry…" Furrball nodded and let go of her. She then shook herself to try and get back to normal and thought: "Sheesh…me and my big beak…that was sure humiliating as hell…"

"Nice one, Furrball!" Fowlmouth commended. "Thanks!" Furrball replied. Knowing she couldn't say it out loud, Sweetie merely thought: "Oh, sure, take his side. You're a bird, too, you know, and last time I checked, he IS, in fact, a CAT…" She rolled her eyes.

Soon enough, all of the group who'd been running(and in some cases, flying)this whole time had gotten to the Perfect Prep school building, and they entered into it. "Here we are!" Margot said. "It's good to be back here!" Danforth added. "Says you." Plucky snarkily remarked. "Plucky, I'd normally be of the same turn of mind as you with that, but this isn't the time." Babs pointed out. "Ah, right." Plucky acknowledged.

After they'd gotten into the place and gone into the room where the Perfectos had gotten the evidence and found out what they did, Roddy said: "All right, this is where we've got all our things we used to figure this out, so this is where we'll be finding out how this happened and how we deal with it."

"Anyone got a problem with that?" Ruby asked. "No." Mary spoke for all of the other Acme Loo students plus herself. "With how much is on the line here, we're fine with any way we must use to find a way to solve this new and serious problem." "Glad to hear it." put across Ruby. "Especially since it's going to take our combined efforts to find out what we need to as well as to find what way we'll need to shut Freddy down." Roddy put forth.

"I can see that quite clearly." a sign Calamity held up said. "Much like ze rest of us can." Fifi added. "It's sort of a novelty." Hamton commented. "Us working together instead of against each other, I mean." "Yeah," Margot said, "but don't think too hard on it, bacon boy. This isn't permanent."

Monty an instant later said: "Likewise, as soon as this is over, it's back to me being the foe of you goody-two shoe students of the school we attend. Especially you, Buster. Be clear on that." Buster did a nod and so did the other ones Monty was talking to.

"Sheesh, Monty, you really should have been one of us." Ruby commented. "No time for that now, though. We've all got a part in this to play." "All right, then, it looks like it's time for us to, like, get to work, or some junk." Shirley stated.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So, how did you like it? What will be discovered in terms of how Freddy entered this universe from his own and why he chose them as his new targets? Will all of the ones working against the bastard make it out of this alive? Will their clones be able to make the others at Acme Loo think they're still there long enough so they don't get looked for and/or in trouble before any of this is over? Find out in the chapters that follow, starting with the next one, but continuing with the ones which will follow that! Hey, this story is far from over, so there are plenty of possibilities! Please rate and review, everybody!


	2. Chapter 2

All right, we're back! In the previous chapter, the Acme Loo students were able to find out from the four main Perfecto Prep students what happened to cause Elmyra's death and subsequently join forces with them, though it's obvious this was only done because this was such a dangerous and dire situation and desperate times call for desperate measures, plus it won't be forever. In any event, they've gotten to the Perfecto Prep building after Calamity Coyote created clones of them in order to make it look like they were still at school, and they've gotten to work in what studies they must do to find out about how Freddy Krueger got into their universe. They also all need to plan how they're going to try and put an end to him before he puts an end to them. How will they do this? Can they prevent anything similar from ever occurring again in the process? Only one way to find out. Read on!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. With the exception of Freddy Krueger, who belongs to the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" saga.

A Nightmare On Acme Acres

Chapter 2

The toons inside of this room in the Perfecto Prep building wasted no time in getting to work and playing their parts in what needed to be done to find things out. They knew this was a matter of life or death they were dealing with here, so they couldn't afford to stall. They worked together hard enough so that it was not long before they were able to find out both the reason that Freddy had entered their world as well as why it was Elmyra he'd chosen as his first target, and the manner in which he killed her.

"Ah, so he chose Elmyra because she was a nightmare to us all and he felt there was only room for one nightmare in any universe, and that was him, plus she was a human child, and also a little girl, at that. His favorite kind of target, even while he was looking for new targets." Babs said after she and the others learned of this. "Furthermore, he was also going for irony. As he'd entered this universe, he'd learned a lot about it. One of the things he learned was that Elmyra was dreaded by us animals and by people, for that matter. And she tortured any animals she had in her clutches, all without even knowing about it, true to brainless form. Since Freddy was a lot smarter than her, plus he intentionally tortured and/or killed his victims, plus had before starting to kill people murdered small animals, not to mention how Elmyra's death, which would under normal circumstances be a godsend, would be a sign of something awful impeding the way that it happened here, he felt it would be a most hilarious and sadistic irony for him to torture Elmyra to death as part of his debut here in Acme Acres. And that's just what he did, making her his first of victims as, when she fell asleep last night, he created numerous animals with sharp claws and teeth that were as vengeful as the ones she tortured and/or killed would have been were they to be given the chance to strike back at her. Following their mangling her badly, Freddy himself did well to play a hand in her death. Literally, as he slashed and carved her up with his glove blades via turning them into a cage with sharp bladed bars that Elmyra was trapped in as he made those bars close on her and cut her up even worse than she'd been torn up before this. Hence the reason Elmyra looked as she did once a corpse in bed."

"That sure explains a lot." Furrball commented. "Oui, and it accounts for why we were so frightened as we were, too." Fifi added. "After all, Freddy was trying to make it so, along with all else mentioned, we would be unable to tell what was going on and therefore shaken, which of course we still would be if the four Perfectos here hadn't helped show us the truth and help us get to where we are now." Buster said. "Thanks, guys." "Don't mention it. Ever." Roddy said as a reply. "And, since he wanted us to be scared shitless so we wouldn't be able to do blow when we finally were unable not to fall asleep and thus would be exposed to his threatening attacks…" added in Calamity with a sign he held up, and Little Beeper held up a sign that said: "Well, I do believe it's clear now exactly why things happened as they did before a miracle occurred to make it so we had a way to find things out and fight back."

But these weren't the only things the toons had learned. They had also learned the origin of Freddy. They may have known about him due to his fame in their universe, but none of them were aware of how he came to be until now. Anyway, everyone did their parts in this to perfection, and once they were done, it was outright irrefutable as to how this had happened. That Bookworm and Calamity were part of all this only further ensured it wouldn't take them long to put the pieces together and make things all click the fuck into place. Now, then, on to what happened after they'd all gotten their work done.

"Okay, it's much clearer now how the hell Freddy got here." Mary spoke. "Indeed, it is." Plucky agreed. "Somehow, someone got their hands on my Freddy costume that I wore as my getup for Halloween and used a special gem they owned to bring the real Freddy into this world through that costume, which they changed into a portal of sorts for him and him alone! Not only are they going to pay for putting our lives and possibly those of many others in danger, but they are also going to pay for stealing and fucking with my costume! I had to spend money on that, ya know!"

The others barring Monty and the four Perfectos rolled their eyes with a smile, since it of course was only too clear that both Plucky's heroic, steadfast side and greedy, selfish side were at this time shining through simultaneously. "Well, a clue we've got as to who is could be, despite it being a mystery who could have done that, is that not only does the culprit have too much time on his or her hands, but he or she also is quite rich in addition to having a particularly nasty mean streak and evil soul." Buster commented. "Yes." a comment from Roddy consisted of. "As in, a mean streak and evil soul that even me, Danforth, Ruby, Margot and Monty combined couldn't hope to equal."

"Well said." Babs nodded. "But on to what we've found out along with that, whoever did it made sure to stay obscured from anyone and everyone around them, Freddy included, so that no one would find them out, nor would any of the knowledge of what happened reach Freddy. Krueger didn't care, anyway, as he'd been in the mood for new prey, and if he would find it in the ones he'd target in this new universe, he by all means was perfectly fine with that."

"In addeeteeon, we all know know of Krueger's oreegeen, no?" Fifi said. "Yes, we most definitely do!" a sign Calamity held up read. "At least according to what sources say." Furrball's words came out as. "And sources say that Freddy Krueger, or, to use his full name, Frederick Charles Krueger, was born as the bastard son of a hundred maniacs." Fowlmouth spoke. "The piss-poor life he grew up in eventually molded him into a child killing monster." Monty stated. "He kept himself as secret as possible, even getting the alias 'The Springwood Slasher' from the parents of the Elm Street he lived on in the process." Ruby put in.

"Eventually, he was caught, at which point he'd murdered at least twenty kids." Gogo said. "Though he was put on trial, he got off and freed by freak chance happenstance." said Danforth. "Of course, the parents of the kids he murdered, as well as all of Springwood's other parents, were anything but happy about this." Margot commented. "So, like, to take justice into their own hands and avenge their children, or some junk," Shirley put in, "they tracked him down to his boiler room, which was where he'd spend most of his time when not on the job he had as a janitor."

Hamton put in afterwards: "Following that, they set the entire boiler room on fire and saw to it that they destroyed him with said flames." "But while they did succeed," Buster then said to the others, "and in fact fried his ass more perfectly than fish and chips, this was not to be the end of him. Not by a long shot." Babs put across: "Because three dream demons came along and they offered him, the most evil soul, to become a god of sorts between dreamland and reality, making it so he was able to enter anyone's nightmares, control those nightmares and, were he to kill what victim he was attacking in that nightmare, kill him or her in real life, as well."

"Naturally, he was unhesitant to accept the offer." Plucky remarked. "And he zus became ze monster we all know, fear and loathe to zis day." Fifi said. "His killing sprees were almost as frequent as his villainy," a sign Little Beeper held up said, and then he held up another sign that said: "and no matter how many times he was seemingly destroyed, he always came back for more." "He, like, became as iconic as he was well known and infamous, or some junk." Shirley remarked.

"All very true." Sweetie spoke. "And now?" Lil' Sneezer added. "Now he's become our problem." Mary said. "As have the ones who brought him here, though we'll have to find out, in addition to who they are, how to deal with and punish them, after we've seen Freddy shut down." Furrball put in. "Yeah. For the time being, we need to figure out a way to combat and get rid of Krueger." Ruby put across. "Would you look at that?" Babs remarked. "A rat agreeing with a cat on something!" Plucky added. "And a Perfecto Prep rat doing so with a cat who attends Acme Loo! Now I've seen everything!"

"Very funny." Furrball an' Ruby said to them in unison. "May we please focus on the task at hand here?" Buster asked. The others turned to him and Babs then said: "Okay, we're all ears. What's the plan?" Buster then replied: "As you know, especially due to how hard we studied and figured out all we did, one of Freddy's few weaknesses is that, if he is gotten a hold of by someone in a nightmare and then that someone wakes up, he's brought into the real world, where, while still formidable and tough, he is considerably more vulnerable to the attacks of his opponents and he can't do any of his crazy-ass manipulation shit."

The others nodded and Plucky said: "Go on…" Buster did so by saying: "So our best bet would be to have it so that a few of us fall asleep, while the rest of us wait and keep watch in the waking world. Should this happen, the ones sleeping could get a hold of Freddy once he attacks them, and we could use some kind of device, especially since Calamity and/or Bookworm could easily invent that device, to signal when that hold has been gotten of him and thus when we need to wake them up. Additionally, that same device could be used to signal when the sleeping ones are in peril and need to be awoken in order to stay alive."

"Fabulous idea, Buster!" Babs congratulated, and both Calamity and Bookworm got to work, quickly created exactly that device. "Bingo! Well done, guys!" Buster said. "And thanks, Babsy." "Alzough eet ees worth pointeeng out…" Fifi pointed out, "…zat given who we are to be dealeeng weeth here, eet would probably be best to come up weeth a Plan B or even C just een case, no?" "Yeah, the skunk lady's got a point." Plucky agreed. "Like, what do you have for an alternate plan, or some junk?" Shirley asked.

Buster then said: "Good point and good question there, Fifi, Plucky, Shirley. Should our initial plan fail, Plan B will be to trick Freddy into setting his nightmare realm on fire. This will make him feel trapped and turn the tide in our favor. Remember, Freddy is pyrophobic due to how he got burned alive as a human. And if that doesn't work, Plan C will be to play hit and run with Freddy. As in, make it so any of us facing him attack him, then make a quick getaway to make sure we weaken him and he can't hurt us. Said attacks will have to be more than just simple physical blows, though, since he's his own God in dreamland. We'll have to use our own manipulation abilities to counter his and turn them against him."

The others nodded, and Roddy said: "While not foolproof, those plans seem like the best bets we've got here." "Yeah, but something to note." Buster said. "While they are three different plans, there are three things-three vital, important and crucial things-they all have in common. To be exact, number one is that all three involve us showing nary a sign of fear. Remember, Freddy gets his power from the scared feelings, screams and afraid paranoia of his victims. The more we show frightened feelings, the more powerful Freddy becomes. If we are as brazen and daring as is possible to be while still being smart, level-headed and down to earth, then he may become all but impotent."

The others nodded and Buster said: "The second thing that links all three plans to each other is that, since all three involve some of us falling asleep to face Freddy, we need to be keeping the devices that Bookworm and Calamity made at hand, so if someone suddenly is in a great deal of danger and needs to be awoken, we can do so on the spot." After another nod and a signal to go on from the others, Buster finished up by saying: "Finally, the third and last thing all three plans have in common is that we're all in this together and there's no backing out or any turning back now. We aren't stopping until this is all over. One way or another."

"There's only one way this is turning out, blue boy." Plucky said after him along with the others Buster had told his plans to all gave a final nod. "Krueger's going down, and the same will happen to whoever the ones who brought him here after taking my Halloween costume are." And with that, the toons put everything together and got ready for what had to be done, everyone that was in this group being chosen for a specific role.

After much discussion and decision, it was in the end made so that Dizzy, Gogo, Plucky, Shirley, Furrball, Fifi, Hamton, Ruby and Babs would be the ones who fell asleep and confronted Freddy in dreamland. It would be Buster, Calamity, Little Beeper, Bookworm, Mary, Monty, Sweetie and Roddy who would keep awake and make certain they all kept their eyes open and minds focused on when they would need to awaken their friends for one reason or another. And Margot, Danforth, Lil' Sneezer, Byron and Fowlmouth would all keep watch by looking out the windows in order to make sure that the clones which had been not only made to make it look like they were still at school, but also programmed to go to their usual homes after school so no one would think anything was up, kept doing their jobs for the time it'd take the ones they were cloned from to get things done and stop Freddy.

After it was arranged, everyone got into their respective positions to do their part, and due to how it had taken so long for all this to be done that it was nighttime, it was all the more reason that Freddy would attack the ones going into dreamland, so the ones staying in the waking world of either function in it made sure to have plenty of coffee and soda at the ready, so that not a one of them would fall asleep, or so they were hoping, while on the job.

TO BE CONTINUED…

How was this chapter for you? Now that it's been found out how Freddy Krueger got into their universe, as well as why he chose Elmyra as his first victim, how are the teamed-up toons going to combat him? Will the strategies they thought up and agreed to work? Are the clones still making it look like they're still at Acme Loo so that they can do this without any awkward interfering? Are some of them unknowingly near the ends of their lives? Find out in the next of chapters! Please rate and review, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Here we are! The next chapter of this story, and the one in which the toons will try and face down Freddy to see him subdued! As well as the one in which we'll actually see Freddy Krueger for the first time in this story! They have those who confront the bastard in dreamland, those who stay awake to either awaken them when they've got him or when they need to be saved and those who are keeping an eye on what's going on outside chosen. They have their plan at the ready, as well as their alternate plans, if needed, and they know that this is the best bet as well as the best hope they've got! Can they do it? Will they all survive this? Are any of them going to die? Is it going to be figured out who exactly it was who brought Freddy into this world through Plucky Duck's Freddy costume and why? Will whoever the culprit is be punished in the perfect way if in fact it is found out who caused all of this? Read on if you wish to know! This is going to be a substantially longer chapter than the first two, by the way, but then again, what would you expect given what the other two chapters led up to and who's being dealt with by the toons here?

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. With the exception of Freddy Krueger, who belongs to the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" saga.

A Nightmare On Acme Acres

Chapter 3

Dizzy, Gogo, Furrball, Fifi, Babs, Ruby, Plucky, Shirley and Hamton had no trouble as far as falling asleep was concerned. Not after a day like this. And while Sneezer, Byron, Margot, Danforth and Fowlmouth kept their eyes and ears open while looking out the windows to as much of the rest of Acme Acres as they could, Buster, Mary, Beeper, Roddy, Monty and Sweetie along with, quite predictably, Calamity and Bookworm, were keeping ready and alert for the first sign that the sleeping ones would need to woken up, whether it was because they'd gotten a hold of Freddy or because Freddy had them all but killed. The device they had was ready to sound off the signal and everything.

Now, let's first look into dreamland, where the nine chosen for doing that part were looking this way and that. "Okay, everyone, we all know how sneaky and sudden in showing up Freddy can be, since we heard a lot about him even before now." Babs said. "So let's spread out to cover more ground and to reduce the chances of any of us being surprised, but especially all of us being taken unawares at once." Ruby put across.

The others nodded, and the group split up, but as it would turn out, Hamton was the first to be attacked by Freddy. Because just as he'd gotten far from the group as much as everybody else who was a part of the group had, albeit in different directions, he saw that he was in what, to him, looked like a slaughterhouse. "Huh?" he exclaimed. "How did I just end up in some sort of slaughterhouse here? I was in dreamland, wasn't I?" Suddenly, he saw a figure in a dark corner, and said figure spoke: "You still are. But now this place is a part of it, piggy. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Hamton didn't need three guesses on to who this could be. He cried out loud: "FREDDY KRUEGER!" The next words from Freddy were: "That's my name, porker boy. Don't go wearing it out now." And after that, Freddy emerged from the shadows.

He was currently wearing, along with his usual shit, a slaughterhouse butcher's apron. Not to mention how said apron was naturally covered in blood all over, along with how, in the hand that didn't have his trademark glove on it, Freddy was holding a cleaver. He said: "You got here just in time. I was out of pigs to butcher into pork, bacon, ham, sausages and/or spareribs. It seemed like I had to call it a night. But now you've spared me having to do that. This little piggy went to market…AS CHOPPED PORK!" Suddenly, Hamton saw a guillotine form right in front of him and Freddy teleported behind him while saying: "The blade of this thing will do the part of severing your head, while my cleaver will hack up the rest of you! Don'tcha just love hacking around?"

Hamton, however, fought back by means of spinning around while pulling out a vacuum and then beating upon Freddy with it, telling him: "Not if I clean up your act first, Krueger!" He called out at the top of his lungs: "GUYS! IT'S FREDDY! HE'S HERE! I'M FIGHTING HIM! HELP ME!" Just then, Hamton saw his vacuum, just as he'd turned it on to suck Freddy in and put him in an unfavorable position, be slashed to pieces and thus totaled and ruined by the blades on the monster slasher's glove. "Sorry, bacon bastard, but that vacuum cleaner is off limits as of this moment! You wanna clean up my act? Sorry, but I'm WAY too dirty for that! Especially if in a fight!" However, Hamton's friends had all heard him, and the other eight came running on towards where he was, Freddy seeing them and Plucky going: "Nice job finding him, Hamton!" "Now let's bash this bastard!" Babs let loose.

"Ah, you brought your other friends along for the ride, I see!" Freddy said, jumping back as he turned the slaughterhouse in a multi-environment kind of dreamworld. "Well, won't this be a shitload of fun? It'll be a killer good time, in fact! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" He then said: "I'm in the mood for rabbit stew just about now, so you'll do nicely, bitch!" to Babs, but Babs took out a big mallet and said: "Not even in your nightmares, ugly!" She bashed Freddy over the head with the mallet, but Freddy then made a move which knocked Babs back while teleporting him and her out of sight, and it knocked the others back in the opposite direction while teleporting them out of sight, too. No one was dead yet, but Freddy had clearly done this as a way of picking them off one by one despite their having attempted to work together against him. Babs suddenly found she was in what looked like a giant carrot patch. "Huh? Where did Krueger go?" Babs asked, then in addition, she said: "And for that matter, where did I go?"

She looked about and said: "A huge carrot patch? This must be Freddy's doing. I'd best keep watch…" She looked about, but suddenly saw a carrot which was incredibly large even for a carrot in a humongous carrot patch with high stalks such as this. "Huh? Man, that one sure is a whopper. Tempting, too, since I haven't had a thing to eat since lunch, but as much as it looks so delicious, it looks even more suspicious." Suddenly, the eyes, nose and mouth of Freddy were made to appear on the carrot, and he said: "Oh, it's well beyond suspicious, bitch! It's your very nicely signed death warrant!" Suddenly, his arm and claw gloved hand came out of the back end of the carrot where the leaves were, and Babs gasped as he raised it to try and slash open her low belly. "Since you eat carrots all the time, it's only proper that one would gut you!" Freddy let out before taking a swipe at Babs, but she managed to dive forward just in time to dodge it.

Just as she got back up after landing, she saw Freddy in the form of a farmer version of himself, saying: "What's this? A rabbit in my carrot patch? This won't do at all! Time to make stew out of you for poking about in my crops!" He turned his glove hand into a large hoe and a second later swung it at Babs, who almost ran out of the way in time, but got nailed by it and in the next instant pulled over. "AAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed, and Freddy laughed: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I'm gonna enjoy roasting you in my stew pot tonight, Barbara Anne Bunny!" Babs all of a sudden got furious, took out a bomb, chucked it at Freddy and exploded out: "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT! NOBODY EVER CALLS ME THAT, ESPECIALLY A FUCKER LIKE YOU, KRUEGER! IT MAKES ME EXPLODE!" The bomb nailed Freddy and Babs then got free of the hoe and began taking off, saying: "That won't hold him off for long, even if it did give me the chance I needed to get free! I've got to think up a plan to escape him, find my pals and make it so we can…BUSTER?!"

She stopped running when she saw Buster standing in front of her, and then exclaimed: "What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be watching to make sure we get woken up if we either catch Freddy or are in critical danger by him!" "What do you mean, Babs?" asked Buster. "That's what I'm doing right…say, what's with the supersized carrot patch…?" All of a sudden, the realization hit him and he said: "Oh, no…I must have been more tired after such a day as we had than I thought…DAMMIT!" "Nice going, blue boy!" Babs said with sarcasm all over her sentence. "Whatever, that doesn't matter right now! We need to evade this guy and find our friends!" As they ran, Buster asked: "What happened to them?" Babs answered: "Freddy got them knocked back in the opposite direction I was knocked back and teleported them to God knows where. They aren't dead, but knowing Freddy, they won't last long unless we find them first!" Suddenly, they saw some kind of hawk in the sky.

But, the moment it spoke, they could tell who it was. "Ah, rabbits in the carrot patch! My favorite kind of prey!" Its feather colors and voice made it clear this was another form taken on by Freddy. He then looked down and said: "So, another rabbit to go with the one of before, eh? What a deal! We hawks eat rabbits all the time, didn't ya know?" "That's Krueger, isn't it?" let out Buster in the form of a question. "It sure is!" Babs replied. "Babsy, when I toss this stick of dynamite…" Buster said, producing a long, lit stick of dynamite, "…we both run like hell to see to it we have maximum chance of eluding this monster and finding a way to locate our friends. Am I clear?" "You certainly are." Babs replied. "Act fast, though!" "Will do!" Buster said, and he shouted out: "Hey, birdbrain!" Freddy turned to him and Buster hurled the dynamite at him, with him and Babs running as fast as their legs would carry them.

However, despite being hit by the explosion, Freddy didn't take long to see what the two rabbits were doing and swoop down after them. "Nice try, long eared losers, but you damn well fucking failed miserably! And now I'm going to take my time picking you apart as you become my new order of fried rabbit!" He opened up his talons when he was close enough and said: "Oh, and you will be fried, by the way! I'm intending to light you both aflame and THEN kill you! It's gonna be music to my ears to hear your screams!" Just as his hawk toes wrapped around them, in addition to how he tightened his grip enough so they were cut by the aforementioned talons, both Buster and Babs found themselves awakened. It turned out that Calamity had done so, and when the two rabbits saw where they were, Buster said: "Huh? What happened to the carrot patch we were in?" Babs then saw Calamity and said: "Calamity? Is that you? Where are we now?" Then Calamity held up a sign that said: "You're back in the real world."

Then he held up another sign that said: "I could tell you were in danger from the cuts that were forming on your bodies, so I shook you both awake." Following this, he held up a sign that said: "And Buster…you were supposed to keep awake along with the rest of us serving this part of the mission against Freddy." "I know. I can't believe I fell asleep, either. I'm sorry…" Buster sighed. Back in dreamland, Freddy yelled: "Ah, dammit! I came so close, too! Ah, well…" After turning back to his standard form, he said: "Since the rabbits have escaped me for the moment, I think I'll go after the furry devil, plus I'll make it so it leads to the dodo joining him to add to the fun and for good measure!" He vanished from the carrot patch, and now we see where the hell one Dizzy Devil had ended up.

Dizzy was looking around to where he was by now, going: "Huh? Me no with my group anymore? Where did me get taken to?" He looked around himself and saw he was in what, from the look of it, was some kind of buffet. "OOOOOOH, me in a buffet! Can't fight Freddy on an empty stomach! This do perfectly!" But just then, he saw shackles on chains fly out of the floor in addition to said shackles latching themselves onto his wrists and ankles. Freddy then showed up after a tornado spinning towards Dizzy revealed himself as the dream demon. He said: "Well, hi there, Dizzy-boy! How's it spinning? Ha, ha, ha! Yeah, this is my buffet! And all the food's for you, but you know what? There's a limitless supply of it all, and I can make it reproduce itself every time you have any of it! Quite an amount of food, to be sure! As your friends say in that game they play with you…WILL DIZZY EAT IT?!"

He forced his mouth open with manipulation, and suddenly Dizzy saw that the place he was in became both a buffet and a party house. Not to mention how, after Freddy said: "Oh, and by the way! Since you also like to party so much, I thought I'd make it a buffet AND a place to throw a party! With the addition of a friend of yours who also likes a good party…" Suddenly, Gogo was teleported into the place, and Dizzy said, albeit in a muffled way, since his mouth was forced wide open and stuck like that by Freddy's powers: "Gogo?" "Where did I just wind up?" Gogo asked, but then he gasped upon seeing Dizzy in the state he was in: "Dizzy! What has just happened to you…" But he saw Freddy, then was able to tell what this was. "Krueger! You did this, didn't you?!" "Most assuredly." Freddy smiled. He then said to Gogo: "And while I have Dizzy here well-fed, you, Gogo, are going to do what you do best…act wacky! It'll be all too perfect for my party! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

While he made the various foods fly right into Dizzy's mouth, he made it so party lights and plenty of colored spotlights got shone upon Gogo, right before making it so one tile on the floor or another became a hole containing a lethal weapon or object. This forced Gogo to dance like he'd never danced in his life, and that was saying a lot. He barely managed to avoid them all with the full effort he put into it, and Dizzy attempted to say something threatening to Freddy, but was unable to due to being forced to chew repeatedly as endless food entered his massive maw. Freddy quipped: "You said a mouthful! And man, Dizzy, are you full of it! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" After that, he looked to Gogo and said: "My, you've done quite well in this dance of death, dodo brain! You've avoided all of my killer devices, even if only narrowly! But I can be wacky, too…" He made it so a giant disco ball formed on the ceiling, then he made it drop towards an all of a sudden started and screeching in fright Gogo, who he made the feet of be stuck to the floor so he couldn't move anymore.

Freddy then cackled: "And in just a moment, you're gonna be deader than disco!" But as he could tell, only his shoes were glued to the floor, so Gogo made his feet come out of his shoes and leapt forward so he'd land out of the way of the disco ball, which shattered as it hit where he had previously been stuck by his shoes, and also on the floor near Dizzy, who Freddy had just at this moment spoken to. "And you, Dizzy…time for a little death by chocolate for dessert after all this dinner! LITERALLY!" He was about to shove a humongous chocolate bar down his throat, a move meant to choke him to death, but Dizzy, due to Freddy suddenly laughing and thus not as concentrated as he was before, saw a chance to fight back. He started spinning like crazy, easily making it so he threw up the endless food he'd been stuffed with and it splattered right onto his dream demon foe, right before he spun so Freddy was sucked in, took numerous hits from him and flung out towards Gogo, who got out a mallet to beat on Freddy this way and that.

But, though they'd gained the advantage, Freddy made it so he turned the tables on them by going: "Heh, nice comeback, bozos! Too bad it ain't gonna do either of you any good worth shit!" and making a devil's pitchfork that he stabbed Dizzy through the right shoulder with, as well as a roller coaster ride slide with the cars of that slide ride behind Gogo, making it so he'd be unable to move as the cars came right at him! Gogo's eyes opened wide in terror, and Freddy focused on Dizzy, who he now had his claw glove raised over: "All right, devil boy…while your dodo friend hitches a ride on Freddy's new roller coaster slide, it's time for me to send you back to your hometown! Tell 'em Freddy sent ya there, will ya?" Before either was dead, though, both Dizzy and Gogo were awoken. Dizzy let out: "What the? Where we go now?" "Are we dead?" a question from Gogo came out as. "Not at all, though you both almost were." Mary told them. "I am just glad we managed to wake you two up in time."

"Dizzy looks like his shoulder could use some treatment, though." a sign Calamity held up said. "Yeah, me get stabbed in shoulder by Freddy's pitchfork and almost slashed dead and Gogo almost hit by roller coaster ride cars!" Dizzy let out. "Me could use stomach pumped, too, with Krueger force-feeding me! Me feel sick from me throwing up so much food, too." "Dizzy needing his stomach pumped and being upset about a feeding?" Monty mocked. "Now I've seen everything!" Mary punched him in the face, though, and said: "Shut the fuck up, Max! This is serious! And I do not take kindly to people insulting my friends to begin with, so don't try that kind of smack talking again!" "Can't we just get back to focusing on who we need to wake up?" Monty asked, rubbing his jaw. "You were the one who made there be a lapse in it in the first place." Mary replied.

And, back in his nightmare realm, Freddy shouted out: "Dammit! That's four victims I had dead to rights, but failed to deal the fatal blow to at the last moment! Well, if I failed to kill four targets, who have now, for the time being, evaded me, what better way to compensate for that than to go after four new targets and kill those ones instead? And I know just which four I want now, too…" The four new targets in question, as Freddy revealed after teleporting away and reappearing in another region of dreamland which he turned into a place that was four things in one area, were Ruby, Shirley, Plucky and Hamton. He teleported all four of them to where he was currently and said: "Greetings, my four fine, funeral-bound fools! You have all just entered a place which is a single place, but four things at once! A butcher shop, a pond, a fortuneteller's room and an old, abandoned home! Each one his behind a different door, with this being what's just the main room and entrance of this place! Guess who's going in where?" "We're not going in any of those places, Krueger!" shouted out Ruby.

"And you can't force us to!" Plucky added. "We're taking you down right here and now, too!" "Like, you're done for, or some junk, douchebag!" Shirley added in. "Let's see how well you deal with us when we all take you on simultaneously!" Hamton said. "Don't think we'll be falling for your trick of knocking us back and teleporting us away, either!" Plucky shouted. "Oh, I'm through with that shit. This time I'm getting down and dirty." Freddy grinned. All four of his foes attacked him, landing numerous punches and kicks onto the dream demon of a sinister and sadistic slasher, along with bites and, in Ruby's case, claw cuts, as well as, in Shirley's case, lots of mental attacks, psychic bolts and the like. However, while all scored some good damage with this, it didn't last and Freddy asked: "Seriously, that's the best you've got?"

He then swung his glove blades at them, and while they managed to evade it enough so none of them would be killed or put out of action, they still got a few nasty cuts on each of their bodies. After they'd jumped back, Ruby saw there were some bleeding marks on her belly and in addition to that there were a couple of others on her arms and thighs. Plucky could see he had a few bloody marks on his sides, shoulders and frontal torso. Shirley had some on her hands, legs and stomach, with her short having been torn, much like Ruby's was along with Plucky's vest, and Hamton had his share on his belly, arms and one of his sides. They could easily tell that, if they hadn't jumped back, Freddy's swipe would have turned them into slices of corpse meat. In addition, Freddy sneered: "Felt that, didn't you? Even jumping back, you still got some wounds. And you're gonna feel what happens next even more, I might add!"

He knocked each one of them back into a different room, and we start with the butcher shop that Hamton had been knocked into. He said: "Oh, no…I'm in a butcher shop…" His eyes flew wide open when he saw that all of the meats in there were something or other from a pig, in addition to how pig corpses were hanging from the ceiling, too. Suddenly, he saw Freddy show up in an even more disgusting butcher's outfit than he'd worn previously, and he then said: "I see you've gotten a look at my store, little piggy. Sensing a trend, by any chance?" He pushed one of the hanging pigs so it swayed back and forth for emphasis. "Guess who I was next gonna add to my collection of freshly killed pork products?" He took hold of a butcher's knife and tried to stab Hamton, but Hamton ran out of the way just in time. "By the way," Freddy commented, "it has been said by many that you can use every part of a pig but its squeal. Let's see if I can go one up on this, by making it so that I use every other part of you after I put your squeal to use as perfect pleasure and entertainment! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Hamton found himself teleported onto a conveyer belt and strapped down, then it started moving towards a spinning saw blade. He was told by Freddy: "Now I believe you just SAW exactly how I'm gonna kill you! Won't you be a cut above the rest after you've been killed off? Whatever, I'll just kill time while I wait for you to be halved by picking on your pals! After all, I did make this so it would operate at a slow rate, since you're going nowhere and your fear of what will happen after a while and you can't do anything about is ecstasy to me! Squeal, little piggy! Squeal for me when your time finally comes!" Freddy teleported away while cackling, in addition to making it so he now appeared in the fortuneteller's room, where Shirley had ended up in. She saw him and said: "Like, holy shit, or some junk! It's you, Krueger!" "It sure is me, loon lady bird bitch!" Freddy leered. "And since you're so involved with astral crap and things like fortunetelling, I thought I'd give you a dose of my own!"

Freddy, while levitating Shirley into the air, made it so he now was dressed in gypsy clothes, and he also made the crystal ball on the table in this room start to glow. He told her after this: "As a gypsy who's never mistaken or wrong, I now predict your fortune to be that you're going to die, feathers! To be precise, this crystal ball upon the table you see in this fortuneteller house is going to unleash a giant laser at you, which is why it's glowing!" Then the laser shot out of it and hit Shirley's lower belly, with Freddy going: "At first, it will merely feel funny as it hits your belly and keeps blasting against it. Then, it will hurt. After that, first degree burns. Then it'll give you second degree burns. Following that, third degree burns. Finally, it'll blast a hole right on through your belly. A fatal one. And you will die. Painfully. Since this process is slow and I know what it'll lead to, I think I'll add to the pleasure of knowing what'll happen to you by, as I wait, taking out your boyfriend and making a duck dinner out of him!"

He made it so Shirley was kept stuck where she was in the air, then teleported away to the next room, the one where the pond was and where Plucky had ended up in. Just as Plucky was able to see where he was, he said: "Hey! If this is a nightmare, then how come I'm in a pond of all places? I love ponds!" "Because this ain't just any pond, quacker boy." Freddy said as he showed up in front of Plucky, who naturally screamed in fright. Freddy then chuckled at Plucky being so afraid and startled and added in: "This is FREDDY'S POND OF DOOM!" Plucky all of a sudden felt himself snared by underwater vines which wrapped around his ankles and wrists, in addition to pulling them down so that he was stuck and couldn't move. "And let me tell you, kid, it's a VINE time for you to die!" Freddy added.

"I'll get out of this somehow and kill you!" Plucky exploded, but Freddy said: "Oh, give me a fucking break. As if you have a prayer of getting free. And you've got even less chance of surviving this. Especially given how hungry my new friends are just now…" Plucky suddenly, to his horror, saw a humongous shoal of piranhas, obviously created by Freddy, swimming towards him, and Freddy told him: "These piranhas will make short work of you, Plucky-boy. They ain't even gonna leave behind any bones or scraps of vest. And your loon lady love is being subject to a lethal laser as we speak!" "WHAT?!" Plucky exploded, fear from his cowardly side mixing up with anger upon knowing the girl he of his dreams was in peril like he was. "You heard." Freddy grinned. "But since I've got one more victim to attend to, I think I'll leave now, and return after I get done with her to see you again, especially since, by then, my pet piranhas will be in halfway through making Jorg Buttgereit proud!"

Freddy then vanished, and he showed up in the last of the alternate places of the place he had made. It was the old abandoned home, along with the current location of Ruby. The she-rat, as she looked this way and that, commented: "Damn, what a dump! Hardly the sort of place that I'm accustomed to! Wait a second…" She suddenly remembered what happened, and said: "I got knocked in here by Krueger. Which means he could show up at any second, so I'd best stay on the lookout for the son of a bitch…" Just as she was walking about carefully, she felt a burning pain in her ass. "AAAAAAAAGGGHHH!" she cried out. After falling on her side from this, it was revealed that the burning pain had come from the butt of a giant cigarette, and one which of course had been made by Freddy. In fact, it was made from the glove blade on his index finger, and Freddy was seen by Ruby just then, as he was standing over her.

"Well, it looks like someone just ran into a RAT-astrophe!" Freddy cackled. "Tell me, bitch, do you like living the old days of before? 'Cause I gave you a nice dose of them when I burned your butt with a butt! Of a cigarette, that is!" Freddy started smoking the cigarette after that, and added: "Aren't I just an ass for doing that and bringing up an old, dropped habit you had once in the process? Whatever, your impeding fate is going to be quite RAT-acylismic! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" "Don't try it, Krueger! I swear to God I'll find a way to destroy you even when at a disadvantage like this!" Ruby shouted out. "Please, bitch." Freddy told her while he rolled his eyes. "You're in no position to do anything but be my plaything until I'm dead tired of you." He made a giant can of rat poison spray out of his glove, then he sprayed Ruby with it, in the process causing her to scream in pain as she was severely damaged and weakened by it.

Worse yet, not only was she only not killed because Freddy manipulated things that way in order to prolong his fun of torturing her, but Freddy went further than this after going: "Man, the way you used to be such a snob and are now scared shitless outta your skull! To say nothing of utterly in my power and a pincushion of a punching back for me! Truly, bitch, I've given you a RAT-ittude adjustment! Ironic all of your being so CLAW-dacious would go down the drain in one fell swoop and be replaced by cowardice like has happened! But surely you'll FUR-give me for how much pleasure I take in your pain and how much fun I have at your expense!" Because a second after he said these words, he made it so Ruby was on a giant rat trap and both her wrists and ankles were shackled to it, while the rest of her body was stuck on it despite her struggles to get free. "Dammit, no!" Ruby cried out, and then Freddy said: "OOOOOH, I've got to say, bitch, you looked TRAPPED LIKE A RAT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Freddy then made it so that the spring was pulled back, and he said: "It's only a matter of time before that thing slams down and halves you, but I'm holding that off so I can have more fun with ya. And not even RAT-apuncture could save you from the kind of pain I'm about to be inflicting on you, bitch! Nor could a trait such as being a RAT-ochist. You and me are gonna be having a hell of a time here…" He made numerous demonic cats and equally demonic owls and manipulated them all to attack Ruby, picking her apart bit by bit, but in a way so she'd stay alive and feel everything, every time she was eaten and/or shredded at. "Boy, will you ever be a great late-night dinner for my new pets! As well as for me!" Freddy snickered as Ruby's eyes opened wide in terror upon seeing the lot who was coming for her, as well as knowing it would be just a matter of time before the spring whacked her in half.

Suddenly, though, Danforth appeared, going: "Huh? Where am I? This isn't the window of the Perfecto Prep building, and it doesn't even look like any of that building!" He then saw his friend, Ruby, on the trap, and yelled: "Oh, my God!" He ran over and landed a punch as well as a kick on Freddy, knocking him back and wrecking his concentration long enough to be able to get the otherwise trapped like the rat she was Ruby free. Then, after she was standing up again, she said: "Thanks, Danforth. You saved my skin. But how did you get here, though? Weren't you on the watch out the window with Byron, Fowlmouth, Margo and Sneezer?" "Yeah…" Danforth let out, "then I felt sort of drowsy and weary all of a sudden, felt myself drifting, my eyes dropped shut, I saw I was here and…" He opened his eyes wide: "DAMMIT! I can't believe I fell asleep just now! Though it's good it made it so I was able to save you, but now we're both in trouble!"

"Oh, you've got that right, you drake dickhead!" Freddy snarled as he got back up. "But at least now I get two kills for the price of one!" "Stay close, Danforth." Ruby said. "We can see to it he's beaten together." Suddenly, though, Ruby felt a nasty pain in her ass, the cigarette burn she got before having reared its ugly head again. "AAAAGGGHHH…!" she screeched, and not only did it turn out that Freddy had made her cigarette butt spawned burn do what it just did, but when Danforth exclaimed: "Ruby!" and turned to her, Freddy capitalized on the opportunity he'd made for himself by distracting them both this way when he charged forward and yelled: "HEY, ASSHOLE!" to Danforth, who turned, only to not even have time to blink or scream as Freddy's glove, which Freddy turned the blades of into buzzsaws, came down on him and sliced him right into strips of literally dead meat. Freddy then finished: "Here's the buzz, bitch-ass…I saw how ya saved your friend, and I've gotta say, when it comes to showing that no good deed will ever go unpunished, you really MADE THE CUT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Just as Ruby wasn't in a haze from the burning pain in her ass anymore, she turned, but saw what Freddy had done and the bloody pieces of Danforth resulting from it. "Danforth! NO!" she cried out, but Freddy told her: "Oh, yes. And guess who's next, bitch?!" He made his demon cats and devil owls charge her, plus he turned his glove into a drill, intending to bore Ruby right through her abdomen, but Ruby was luckier than Danforth. Because just then, she found herself in the real world, the waking world, back in the Perfecto Prep building. She said: "Huh? Where am I now? What happened to Krueger? GUYS?!" She saw the other toons in front of her, which included the equally awake Plucky, Shirley and Hamton, and she got more confused than ever. In the next instant, Mary said: "Ruby! You've been woken up by Roddy! I woke up Shirley, while Plucky and Hamton were awoken by, respectively, Beeper and Buster! You're lucky we saw the way you four were thrashing like mad!"

"Mary is quite correct, you know!" Buster told them. "Especially given the way you're all so wounded and banged up!" "I think it's safe to say you had almost been killed by the time we awoke you!" a sign Little Beeper held up said. "Were we ever!" cried out Plucky. "Believe me, you have no idea. It's not like me to say this, but thank you three billion times!" "Freddy's various rooms had us dead to rights, almost literally!" Hamton cried out. "I nearly got sawed in two!" "I almost got devoured by piranhas!" Plucky added. "I, like, damn near got a laser beam burned through my belly, or some junk!" Shirley spoke. Then Ruby told them: "And I was both in a trap made by Freddy, attacked by demonic owls and devil cats and then he tried to slash me after Danforth saved me…OH, MY GOD! DANFORTH!" The others looked surprised, so Ruby then explained what had happened, and they all turned to see that Fowlmouth, Lil' Sneezer and Byron were currently trying to console a sobbing Margot who was holding the pieces of the dead body of her boyfriend in her hands close to her chest and crying into them.

"Danforth…please don't leave me…I love you…" Margot wept. "Fuck you, Krueger…I want to kill you…worse than ever…you bastard son of a bitch motherfucker…" Roddy then let out: "Danforth is dead? Ruby, what happened? You said he saved you?" "Yes!" Ruby told him. "And shortly thereafter, Freddy made the burn he put in my ass hurt enough to make me lose all focus, right before he diced up Danforth into what form you see him in now! This is all my damn fault…" "No, Rube…" Margot said, having heard her despite her sobs. She shed more tears right before going: "It's Krueger's fault…" "Danforth fell asleep pretty suddenly, though!" spoke out Fowlmouth. "He might have been tired, but so were the rest of us! Why did he fall asleep but not us?" Sneezer asked. "Your guess is as good as mine," Babs replied, "but Margot, although I feel like a cunt for saying this, you have to stop grieving. I know he meant a lot to you and vice versa, and if there were time for you to mourn him, we'd let you, the way your school and ours, under normal circumstances, are rivals notwithstanding. But there isn't time, and we still have a dream demon sleep slasher to undo."

Realizing the truth and correctness of the words Babs had spoken, Margot gave the dead strips of meat that were once Danforth one last hug, let out one final wave of tears and wiped all of them away and stood up. She then said: "All right, let's double our efforts to find a way to get this motherfucking murderer shut the fuck down, huh?" Much ire was in her voice, clearly a case of sadness being turned to anger. Babs nodded and said: "Currently, though, the only two left in dreamland trying to do that bastard motherfucker in are Fifi and Furrball. Since none of us who fell asleep and were woken up are in any shape to try again, nor can we fall asleep again after all of this anyway, it's up to them now." "Well, I hope they have better luck than any of us others in dreamland did," Gogo commented, "because otherwise, we're all fucked." The others nodded, in addition to resuming their respective positions and functions in what was being done here.

And, back in dreamland, Fifi and Furrball turned out to have been teleported into the same place, but in different rooms of it. We first look to Furrball, who was in the living room. While confused about how he'd ended up here, he looked this way and that. He concluded he was in a living room of someone's house, but then saw two cats who were the last ones who he ever expected to see. Namely, his parents! "Mother? Father?" Furrball exclaimed. "Son, you've got to help us!" cried out his father. Furrball looked confused again. His parents had, when he was just a kitten, died of a lethal sickness they contracted one day, the fact they were loving and caring parents to him who he loved and vice versa notwithstanding. One of the many reasons he had been living on his own in an alley for so long, since they'd lived in that alley before they got terminally ill. It was baffling enough as to how they could possibly be alive again all of a sudden, but especially in apparent need of help of some sort from him. "I…I…don't understand…" an all around startled, shocked and bewildered Furrball managed to squeeze out. Then his mother let on out: "He's after us! He's going to find us! Please save us from…"

Suddenly, both cats morphed into and combined with each other, subsequently growing into the form of who they really were, who shouted out his own name once in his true look and form. "FREDDY!" Furrball almost jumped out of his furry skin, and Freddy then cackled: "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Surprise, fraidy cat! I pulled a similar stunt like this with that bitch who is Nancy Thompson twice, killing her the second time when I impersonated her dad, and before that, wearing a mask of one of her friends I killed, another bitch named Tina! Been a while since I last did this sort of shit, but it'd fit perfectly with you, especially in a place where, if it were real and not part of my world, you'd feel RIGHT AT HOME! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" "I won't let you win or yield to you, Krueger! In fact, I don't fear you!" Furrball spat. "You're not real!" But Freddy snarled: "I'm more real than you could possibly imagine, Furrball!" and turned himself a second later into a giant devil dog. This frightened Furrball enough so that Freddy, once back in his normal form, knew he'd deconstructed Furrball's attempt to weaken him with a lack of fear.

He then told him: "Hey, you've always wanted a house to live in! Now you've got one, although your time of living in it sure will be short!" and swung his glove blades at Furrball. It was dodged by the blue cat, though, albeit only by a whisker(pun intended)and Furrball then an instant later pounced on Freddy, slashing at him with his claws, biting at him with his fangs and punching and kicking away at him, as well as whipping and/or strangling him with his tail. "No! You're not doing shit to me or to any of my friends! And I'm furious as hell after the way you so disrespectfully and shamelessly impersonated my parents to try and throw me off guard! Both of them meant the world to me, and I lost them at an early age! And for a monster like you to take on their guise in order to try and confuse me so you can get the upper hand? I didn't think even a creep such as yourself would sink that low! Fuck you! I'm tearing you limb from limb!" Freddy replied to Furrball: "OOOOOH, big talk, especially for a scrawny scaredy cat who usually is just a mute! And you sure can fight well for someone who always gets the raw deal and short end of the stick, due to luck never being on his side! But none of that matters! Because it's all about to be in vain, just like you're about to be in pain!"

Freddy grabbed Furrball by the tail and slammed him to the floor, then he said: "I don't care how brave and tough you become when given the proper motivation! Nor about any of your other assets, mentioned or otherwise! None of them are going to do blow for you against me, and frankly, your time has come, fleabag!" He slung Furrball into a wall and Furrball hit it hard, then Freddy ran up, glove raised in the air and said as he bounded towards him: "Time to get yourself to your cat bed and take a deep sleep of a catnap! FOR GOOD!" Furrball got up in time to jump aside, but Freddy made it so that a sudden dumping of kitty litter poured down from the ceiling's central light and onto Furrball's feet, making it so he was stuck in place. In addition, two of the ceiling's other lights, on opposite ends of the central one, fired out a long string of yarn each, and one snared and tied around each of Furrball's wrists, right before his arms were pulled right back in opposite directions.

This was to be followed by Freddy making a wall that produced a huge hook, which the one who made it then described: "This wall's moving closer and closer to you by the second, cat, and your life will end after the hook, which will be swinging back and forth nonstop, reaches you closely enough to first gut you and then see you vivisected! While I wait to hear you mewl of all out pain and blood loss as all nine of your lives are eliminated and you're turned into catgut, I do believe I'll see how Miss LaFume is doing!" Furrball's eyes opened wide, knowing this couldn't mean anything good whatsoever. Freddy disappeared via teleportation, and we now go to which of the rooms of the house Fifi was in, which just happened to be the biggest of its bedrooms. The way she was teleported there and saw herself on a supersized bed made her naturally confused. It led to her going: "Hmmm? Where have I been taken to? Zis looks like some kind of vast bed of sorts, no? But waseent I previously helpeeing my friends battle Krueger? What has happeened?"

Suddenly, Freddy, after he reappeared behind the door of this room following his move of teleporting, pushed open the door dressed in the outfit of a stereotypical Frenchman and said: "Bonjour, mademoiselle! Time for a little romantic rapture, or should I say RUPTURE, on the part of moi, after which you'll be histoire! Oui, indeed! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Fifi gasped: "Sacre bleu! Vous weel do no such zing, Krueger!" She blasted him with her spray incessantly, not missing once as it nailed him all over his body, but after the musk cleared, he was still standing, going: "Well, what do you know? Your trademark weapon has no effect upon me whatsoever! Doesn't that just STINK?!" He dove at Fifi, going: "Time to make it so that you cut it out as far as spreading that odor of yours is concerned, bitch!" while raising his glove in the air, but Fifi rolled aside so that the blades of that glove only embedded themselves in the bed, in addition to how she landed on the floor and, after Freddy pulled his glove out, got ready to fight in a different way, since her spray proved futile against her dream demon adversary.

She said: "I'm warning vous, you bastard! Come anywhere near me and I'll beat ze ass out of vous!" "You can try, bitch!" Freddy snarled as he ran at her, but Fifi ducked under his cut attempt by his glove blades and got in multiple punches and kicks onto him, along with using the claws on her fingers and toes, which she seldom put to use, to slash at him, going: "How about a taste of your own medeeceene, motherfucker?!" To say nothing of how she beat on him, grabbed and constricted him and slammed him to the ground with her tail several times, in addition to the way she tossed him into a corner with that same tail. "Zat should hold heem unteel I zink up one way or ze other to keep fendeeng him off unteel I find mon a mis and we can all get heem out of hees dreamworld element!" Fifi thought to herself as she took off down the stairs.

Just then, she saw Furrball running towards those same stairs and exclaimed: "Furrball! Ees zat vous?" Furrball then replied: "It sure is, Fifi! Freddy, after teleporting away to attack you like he did, wasn't focusing on the yarn strings on my wrists or the kitty litter over my feet. This made it so I was able to bite through the string on my right wrist and get it free, then slash in two the string on my left wrist with my claws. Finally, with some digging and moving of my feet, I was able to get the heavy amount of kitty litter on them destroyed just enough so I could leap to the side as so to avoid the hook that was coming for me. I knew you could be in trouble, though, so I took off for the stairs at the instant that I was able to run again after getting more kitty litter off of my feet!" "Well, vous came up just as I was comeeng down!" Fifi told Furrball. "I was just barely able to fend off Krueger enough to run and try and zink up a deefferent plan of takeeing on ze bastard, since I surely won't be able to fight him ze way I did before a second time!"

Furrball nodded and said: "Then let's both run and think it up together!" "Good plan, mon a mi!" Fifi replied, and she ran to catch up to Furrball as he started running away from the stairs along with her. While they did so, they made their way into the garage through the door in the house that led to it, both reasoning that, if they stayed in any part of the main house itself, it was certain Freddy would catch them before they thought up the ideal plan to combat him and in addition grab hold of him so he'd be brought into the real world. Once they were in there, they'd get the surprise of their lives, and it wasn't Freddy. Just after the door that led from the house on into the garage was closed and locked, and they were about to start discussing their strategy, they caught sight of none other than Sweetie. "Huh? Where have I gone to?" Sweetie asked, then she noticed the cat and the skunk who'd just entered this garage and said: "Furrball? Fifi? What are you two doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in dreamland finding a way to yank that rotten fucking bastard Freddy Krueger out of there and into the real world!"

"Zis ees dreamland, Sweetie!" Fifi told the canary. "What?" Sweetie asked, confused. In addition, Furrball said: "And if I recall correctly, you were supposed to be one of the ones in the waking world who would wake anyone who needed to woken for one reason or another, just like Roderick, Buster, Mary, Monty and Little Beeper were! What happened here?" "What the hell do you mean, what happened here?" Sweetie asked. "Dammit, Furrball, I was doing exactly what you just described! Of course, suddenly my eyes fell shut for some reason a moment or two ago, but I opened them just fine, only after I did, I was here for some reason and…" Now her eyes did a REALLY wide opening, as the discovery of what had happened hit her like a fist. "Oh, no…I did NOT pass out. I. DID. NOT." "Well, vous did at least fall asleep when Furrball here and moi had gotten eento zis garage to zink up a plan of how next to attack Freddy and see to eet he's got a hold of and brought eento ze real world." "But we all have a part in it." Furrball said. "Me and Fifi, and now you as well. So we all have to try and think something up, and fast, knowing both Freddy and what Freddy will do if he finds out where we are."

"Okay, but don't think I'm accepting any responsibility for anything that happens!" said Sweetie. "After all, that just wouldn't be me." All of a sudden, Freddy's voice was heard saying the words: "But it most definitely would be you to die, you little birdbrain bitch!" All three of the toons gasped, and looked this way and that for where Freddy could possibly be. Just then, a cage with striped colors of red and green formed around Sweetie, and she exclaimed: "Hey, what the? What gives?" "This is what gives, bitch!" said the ceiling of this cage, which was, in fact, made of the face of Freddy. "You're the first one of the three in this garage I am going to butcher here! Mark my words and make no mistake…neither Fifi nor Furrball stood a chance of escaping me, in the garage or otherwise, and you don't, either. I've found all three of you easily in here, and I will now be killing all three of you just as easily! You'll notice that Furrball and Fifi aren't at all moving, Sweetie. That's 'cause they can't. I'm manipulating things so they're standing up but in utter paralysis!" "But I can still move!" Sweetie shouted.

"Not a whole lot." Freddy told her. "And Furrball isn't going to beat upon me like he did before, nor is Fifi like she did before, I might add." "But I am!" Sweetie replied. "Especially due to how, if Furrball and then Fifi could each give you an impressive beatdown, then I sure as hell can!" "So who the hell says you'll get the fucking chance, might I ask?" Freddy asked as he then made his glove and the arm it was attached to emerge from the bottom of the cage. He then made it so he shot it up in front of Sweetie suddenly, startling her in the process. After that, he made it so he drove the knife on the index finger right through Sweetie's chest and out her back, making it so he destroyed her heart and ruptured several other organs as a result. This killed her right on the spot, and Freddy, as he pulled the now bloody finger knife out, said: "After all, you'll be too busy dying! I take it I've made my POINT, bitch?"

Freddy turned back to his regular look and form and Sweetie's corpse fell onto the floor hard, where whatever bones of hers hadn't been broken now most definitely were, albeit, in her case, posthumously. Then Freddy made it so Furrball and Fifi could move again, going: "Time to finish what we fucking started now that little miss birdbrain is out of the way, fuzzy fuckholes! I think you're gonna find this to be a killer time we're gonna be having together!" "No way in hell will that ever be, Krueger!" Furrball told him. "I hated Sweetie's guts, but what caused that I'd otherwise be ecstatic about, namely her death, is far too serious for me to feel good about it at all, especially since I hate you even more, which is saying a lot!" "Oui, and vous won't kill anyone at all evair again when once me and Furrball are zrough weeth vous!" Fifi added. "OOOOOH, real goddamn defiant there!" Freddy chuckled. "Let's see how much spunk you two got when I serve you up as cubes galore of diced meat!"

He ran right up to them and tried to slash them both into corpse meat with his glove blade weapons. Though Furrball and Fifi dodged him enough to both survive and be able to keep up in terms of fighting him, both of them still got a nasty injury from him. As in, the swipes Freddy at this moment was taking at them, despite the way they were partially dodged, still managed to see to it that Furrball would have bleeding cut wounds on his sides, belly, back and chest, and that at the same time, Fifi would have these same kinds of bloody slash injuries on her sides, legs, arms, tail and midriff. But the cat and the skunk continued to prevail, and not only did they get in many a kick, punch, tail whack and claw slash onto Freddy, but they quickly saw this was the perfect in addition to ideal time to pounce on him and shout to be awoken, so they swiftly tackled him as Freddy yelled out: "Huh? What the fuck goddamn gives?! What the fuck is this shit?!"

As they wrestled Freddy to the ground, capitalizing on how he had been taken by surprise by the suddenly tackling, Furrball was yelling: "WE HAVE HIM! WE HAVE HIM! HE'S NOW IN OUR CLUTCHES!" And Fifi screamed out: "WAKE US UP! SOMEONE WAKE US UP!" And both of them were woken up. By Monty, ironically enough. As it happened, he said inside of his mind: "I can't believe I just helped two of my countless enemies. Well, I sure wouldn't be even thinking about lending any sort of helping hand to any one of them at all, especially Buster and/or Babs, if there wasn't so damn much on the line, that's for sure!" Just after that, Furrball and Fifi threw Freddy off of the bed they were on and into the middle of the floor of this room in the Perfecto Prep building, making sure he landed hard on it. "Holy crap! They did it!" Babs let on out. "I normally don't congratulate anyone but myself, but kudos to the both of you!" Plucky said to Furrball and Fifi. "You did a fabulous job getting Freddy out of dreamland and here into the real world after the rest of us weren't able to!"

"Thank you, Plucky!" Furrball said as he and Fifi hopped off of the bed and landed right on the floor. "Merci, monsieur duck." Fifi added in. "And merci, Monty, for wakeeng us up like vous did!" "Yeah, sure. Remember I only helped you two 'cause there's so much at stake." said Monty in reply. "Whatever, we've got Krueger right where we want him!" a sign Beeper held up said. "Fowlmouth! Sneezer! Margot! Byron! Come over here!" Buster called. "Freddy's now in the real world, and we can finally deal with him in our element!" So the four he called came over and, just then, Freddy sprung up from being tackled, strong-armed and thrown hard right onto the floor by Furrball and Fifi. Every one of the toons who now surrounded him saw it in time to leap back and avoid the swipe he took at them, but Freddy then saw where he was and said: "Huh? Is this some new place I'm not aware I created? Where the hell am I?" "You're in the real world in addition to our element, Krueger!" Mary shouted. "Me and Furrball brought vous into it and zere ees nozing you can do to control zis environment!" Fifi proclaimed.

"And we all just formed a dad gum circle around you!" Fowlmouth put in. "You're damn well surrounded, Krueger!" Buster told him. "We're not playing on your ground anymore! You got that?" Babs added in. It was true…by this point, all the toons had formed a circular formation as a group around Freddy so that he'd be as trapped as possible. "HA! You must think there's no escape for me now!" Freddy scoffed. Calamity held up a sign that said: "We don't think it! We know it, you bastard!" "Bullshit!" Freddy spat. "Even if I gotta play the game in your world as you all see me surrounded with that stupid circle formation of yours, I'll kill you just the way I killed Sweetie, only even nastier and more anatomically invasive, which is saying a lot on both counts!" "You killed Sweetie?!" cried out Sneezer. "I sure did!" Freddy said. "Made it so, in this world, she'd fall behind a fucking bureau, too, so you'd never see her again both figuratively and literally! Anyway, I see how it is now. You all wanted to lure me out here so that you could fight me on your turf, where you'd have the fucking advantage! Thought that'd enable you to stop me. But I'm still plenty strong, durably, fast, skilled and with a healing factor in the real world, all on superhuman levels! That, and I've still got my goddamn glove, knives and all, as well as my wits and cunning! So you all got your wish, but you're about to learn that even when I don't have my nightmare powers, I can still easily butcher you all! Especially since this is a world where pretty much anything can be made to happen by anyone, and there's no way in hell I'm exempt from a bit of that! And you can be certain that, where I killed Sweetie in dreamland but made sure that no one in the real world would see it or hear it at all, the way I manipulated things to be in right in that world through my nightmare world and how the two were linked by the bird I was seeing to the butchering of, I'll kill you all in the waking world and make sure of it that all of everyone who I'm killing will most definitely see, hear and of course feel themselves and each other die! So you wanna try and fucking face me in your own land? THEN BRING IT ON!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

Quite a chapter, wasn't it? Can Freddy possibly be put a stop to now that he's on to the tricks of the toons who are trying to do him in? Will any other toons join Sweetie and Danforth in being one of Freddy's kills? Have the others in Acme Acres found out of the cloning thing and what is going on with the real McCoys? If not, can the clones possibly keep up what they're doing long enough to make it so their real counterparts can defeat Freddy and make it back in time to make it look as though nothing ever happened? Find out in the chapter which will succeed this one! Oh, and please rate and review, everybody!


	4. Chapter 4

All right, where we last left off, the toons had, albeit at the cost of the lives of Danforth Drake and Sweetie, as well as at the expense of wounds aplenty on the ones who had fallen asleep to attack Freddy(or, in Buster's case, fallen asleep by accident and made to have to face him), been able to pull Freddy into the real world, and that's where they're now fighting him together. But he's not going down without a fight, and he refuses to yield or be daunted at all. What is going to happen in this final, climactic battle against the titan of terror who is the dream demon and sleep slasher who goes by the name of Freddy Krueger? Can the toons stop him? Will they figure out who the culprits for bringing him into the TTA universe in the first place are and how they will see them punished for their unforgivable felony? Is anyone else going to die in the process of this conclusive and epic showdown with Freddy? Are the clones of the toons to make sure no one is able to know of what they're doing or think they're missing holding out well enough still by this point? Find out any and all of the answers to these questions by the reading of this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. With the exception of Freddy Krueger, who belongs to the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" saga.

A Nightmare On Acme Acres

Chapter 4

Although he was surrounded and in the waking world within the room of the Perfecto Prep school building these toons had found out about him in and brought him out of dreamland into, Freddy's confidence and swagger hadn't faded one bit. In fact, he'd dared his toon foes to bring it on, and bring it on they did.

Mary was the first to attack, as she did a leap kick into one of his sides, then she landed to kick him in one of his shins and also land a punch in his guts and then an uppercut into his chin. He got in a backhand punch with his gloveless hand, but Mary an instant later did a flip kick onto him which connected, with her landing a few feet away. Then, in the next instant, Calamity fired a powerful blast ray which he'd invented during Mary's assault on Freddy and hit the bastard with it dead on.

"ARRRRRRGGGHHHHHH!" Freddy let out in pain, but he ran over towards Calamity in spite of the coyote continuing to blast away at him and inflict more damage and agony on him, then he used his glove to slash the blast ray invention to pieces. He also raised up his glove with the intent of slashing Calamity himself to pieces, but Calamity was saved when Bookworm hit Freddy from behind with a double laser blaster invention he made during all of this.

Freddy then screamed: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" but turned around, only to be tackled and in the next instant wrestled to the ground by Calamity. Calamity held up Freddy's head so that the twin lasers from Bookworm's blaster would hit his face, but Freddy, since he was in a world in which reality could be warped by anyone in it either in the waking world or in dreamland, made it so that he destroyed Bookworm's double blaster device from afar. Then he tossed Calamity off of him and into Bookworm.

Getting up after that, Freddy turned to his other toon adversaries. He then grinned: "Why continue this, you two-bit toon tools? You know it's only going to end with me killing all of you and consuming your souls. Even if not in dreamland, I'll easily be able to destroy every last one of you regardless of your working together against me." "Krueger, if you're trying to convince us we don't have a chance against you and should just give up now, you're failing miserably as hell." Fowlmouth said to him.

Subsequently, Fowlmouth ran over and punched Freddy multiple times, as well as kicking him and pecking at him just as often. Freddy, however, punched back, landing a punch from his gloveless hand into Fowlmouth's face and then slashing at him with his claw glove. Fowlmouth saw it coming just in time to jump back enough so he only received a few surface wound cuts, as opposed to a fatal injury.

Concord was flying about and going as he did so: "It's time for your reign of terror to be put to a permanent halt, Krueger, and for you to do the same!" He was also pecking Freddy and kicking at him while doing this, plus hitting him via his wings whenever possible.

But Freddy, after going: "So, I'm being served up a lot of poultry here just now, am I?" swung his glove blade fingers at Concord, who flew back enough so he wasn't killed, but he did nevertheless get some painful cut wounds which forced him to fly down to the ground and made it so he wouldn't be able to fly for a while. "Fine by me. I'll just make me some cutlets, chicken or otherwise!" Lil' Sneezer then said: "Not if we do you in first, you big bully!" and let out one hell of a sneeze which knocked Freddy back.

"UNNNNNGGGGHHHHHFFFF!" Freddy then let loose, but when Sneezer ran over to further attack him, Freddy did an uppercut punch via his gloveless hand. In the process, he sent Sneezer flying back until he hit a corner, and Freddy got up before going: "Send me into a wall, will you? Well, I just sent you into the corner of one! Hey now, one good flight deserve another, am I right? Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

However, Freddy then saw himself surrounded by Roddy, Ruby, Margot, Byron, Monty and Buster, who were all going for him at the same time. "The show's over, Krueger, and so are you!" Monty shouted. "You're gonna pay for killing my love, Danforth, you bastard!" yelled out Margot. "This ends now, Krueger! You got that?" Roddy let loose. "It ends, and so do you!" spat Ruby. "Danforth saved me and died for it! Now I avenge him and you die for killing him!"

Even though Byron, as usual, just let loose a series of barks, you could tell by the way he did them and the loudness of said barks that he was being just as defiant, aggressive and vindictive towards his horror slasher foe as these others were. In fact, he leapt onto Freddy and bit and clawed at him, in addition to beating upon him with his paws, either opened or as fists. To say nothing of how he'd hit him with his snout. But Freddy tossed Byron off of him and barked: "Doggone it, get lost, ya basset bastard!"

He then turned to the others and took a hold of Monty, saying: "How sweet. Rich meat. I do believe that you, along with the three Perfectos here, have a thing about money, do you not?" He then, warping reality so that the money in the Perfecto Prep building would come from where it currently was and into this room in a way so the coins battered Monty, Margot, Roddy and Ruby and the dollar bills gave them paper cuts, said while they screamed in pain and both bled and bruised: "Well, since this is a world where I can still manipulate logic and reality even while I'm more susceptible to injury and less powerful than I am in dreamland, allow me to give you all your money's worth. Your money's worth of wounds and tortures, that is! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Then Freddy held Monty out and pulled back his glove hand, saying: "Oh, and by the way, Max! You know the old saying 'a fool and his money are soon parted'? Well, so are a fool and his life! LIKE NOW!"

Suddenly, though, Freddy felt himself booted from behind by Ruby, in addition to how, after she kicked him in the back, Margot kicked him in the legs while, after Monty was dropped, Roddy punched Freddy in the face just after Freddy turned around, and an instant thereafter, Monty got in a backhand punch onto his side. Seeing his four opponents right in front of him after that, Freddy then said: "So, you're more of a challenge than I thought you'd all be, huh? Well, no matter. I'll just enjoying dicing y'all up even more!"

"That isn't going to fucking happen, Krueger!" Buster barked as he took a hold of him from behind and tossed him to the ground hard. "Quickly, guys! On him like red on blood!" In the next instant, Buster, Ruby, Monty, Margot and Roddy were pummeling away at him, and a moment after this started, Byron got up and ran back to join them in their assault on the monster. "This is for my Danforth, you chickenshit motherfucker!" Margot shouted as her blows landed on Freddy time after time.

Ruby added in: "And he died saving me, so it's just as much of an act of justice that I would beat the shit outta your ass, fuckface!" "You won't terrorize us or anybody else any longer, bastard asshole!" Buster exploded.

"You fucking hear us, Krueger?!" Monty let loose, thinking: "Man, I cannot believe how many times I've been like-minded to Buster…God, do I look forward to when this is over!" Byron was just barking up a blue streak, while Roddy's words came out as: "You won't ever kill anyone again, fuckhead! We're gonna make damn sure of that, and especially after you killed one of my fucking schoolmates!"

Suddenly, though, Freddy turned the tables when he lashed out with his gloved hand and did so in a way so that the blades ran right through Roddy's torso. Roddy choked and gasped and a second later started spewing up blood. The shock of this startled the others and also made them pause long enough for Freddy to knock them about this way and that with the dying Roddy.

And at last, after raking the blades up through Roddy's torso and into his throat, Freddy pulled out his glove and did one final slash to see Roddy fall down dead as a bloody, punctured and slashed up corpse.

He then said: "Ha, ha! Now who's destroying who, might I ask?" After the others got up again, Margot and especially Ruby shouted: "NO!" and Buster, Monty and Byron were shocked to see what had just happened. "Holy God…" Buster gasped. "Freddy just killed Roderick…" "I did indeed!" Freddy gloated. "And I think you, blue bunny boy, will come next!"

After saying this, he ran over to Buster and tried to eviscerate him with the blades on his glove fingers, saying: "And now, BUSTER, it's time to fucking finish what I started in my realm of dreamland with you and your bitch!"

But Buster was saved when Byron and Monty lunged so they tackled him aside, making it so that all that happened was that he got a nasty cut on his belly button and across the top of his lower belly, along with on his sides, but none of those cuts were anything other than surface wounds which simply made it so he felt pain and bled, as opposed to the fatal, disemboweling wounds Freddy had meant them to be.

After he, Monty and Byron had landed, Buster, doing all he could to cope with the pain of his new wounds, said: "Phew. I nearly died there. Thanks for saving me, guys." Byron barked as if to say: "No problem." And Monty's reply was: "Yeah, yeah, one time only. Don't let it go to your head."

Meanwhile, Freddy let out: "AH, SHIT! You two losers ruined my slash!" and Ruby and Margot suddenly tackled him, the former going: "You've got MUCH bigger problems than your slash being ruined right now, ugly!" "Because now you're facing the fury of not one, but TWO girls who want you dead more than ever after you killed their boyfriends!" Margot let loose.

And in the next of instances, they had him pinned on the ground and were beating away at him. But in spite of the countless hits they scored on him, Freddy was able to warp reality so that two dice on a nearby shelf got magnified and were hurled towards them, saying as he did so: "Hey, bitches, I hear that Perfecto Prep makes their way through life by cheating! Well, let's see if you can cheat death! Especially when it's death by dominos!" Each of them were hit with one dice, and while it was obvious neither was killed, both were hurt bad. And they had difficulty getting back up due to the damage despite neither being unconscious.

Freddy subsequently stood up and stated: "You see, toon twats? Your attempts to kill me are weak at best and nil at worst! You can't stop me! Nothing can stop me! And the instant one of you wimps falls asleep, I terrorize that someone and I'm right back to where I want to be, and I'm on to you, so you won't be able to pull me out again! After that, I torture and butcher all of you one by one, in one nightmare or another, and take my time in doing so, with the only limit being my imagination, and it only ending when you're all dead!"

"You're talking through your hat, Krueger," Babs shouted as she, Plucky, Hamton, Furrball, Fifi, Dizzy, Gogo and Shirley all now attacked Freddy working together, "and that would be true even if you didn't wear one!" It was followed by her kicking and punching at Freddy, Hamton doing much the same along with Plucky, Shirley attacking him with her special mental attacks, Dizzy spinning to land rapid hits on him, Gogo making all kinds of weapons he used to attack Freddy, always making contact with them, Furrball landing punches, kicks, tail attacks, claw cuts and bites and Fifi landing punches, kicks, tail attacks and, of course, her trademark spray.

"E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHHHH!" Freddy yowled out as the pain and damage were inflicted upon him in spades, and Babs shouted: "This is for trying to kill me and my friends, especially Buster, and for all you put me and Buster through in dreamland!"

In addition, Shirley said: "Like, I'm totally gonna make you pay for nearly burning a hole through my belly with that laser, or some junk!"

Plucky spoke: "Make a mockery of the ponds I love and try and kill me with piranhas, will you? That certainly is NOT going unpunished, jackass!"

Then Hamton let loose: "You probably thought trapping me in a pig product butcher shop and putting me in a position where I was trapped and being moved towards a spinning saw blade was funny, but it did nothing for me but piss me off and make me only too happy to kick your ass!"

Gogo a second later said: "You tried to make me deader than disco, but now I'll help make it so you're even deader than that!"

Following this, Dizzy spat: "Me hate force-feeding you perform on me, and way me had to vomit on you to make it so me and Gogo live! You gonna pay for that! Me make sure of it!"

Furrball hissed at Freddy: "Making a mockery of my dead parents and trying to jeer me about my status as a homeless alley cat didn't make it easier to kill me! It enraged me to the point where I'm not going to stop attacking you until you are no more!"

Fifi shouted out: "It ees also worth noteeng zat makeeng fun of how I long for a true love didn't do anyzing ozer zan make me more leeveed zan I ever zought I or anyone else could possibly become! And zat is far more zan motivation enough for me to beat vous to pieces, somezing eet would be even eef all ze ozer shit you've pulled wasn't so!"

Freddy struck back by making it so that numerous rebar, spikes and anvils with razor sharp spikes on them fell down from the ceiling with reality warping. Although his assailants all saw it in time to jump back and dodge them, they landed all around Freddy and thus did nothing to him, either.

Furthermore, after he made them move aside, he walked forward and said: "Why, whatever is the matter, cartoon cunts? I don't hear any of you talking trash NOW! Maybe that's 'cause you finally realize how truly hopeless and pointless this is! As long as there's a dreamland and I'm able to enter and rule it, I cannot die! And as long as I've got my glove, my signature an' trademark weapon of choice, I can continue warping reality in this world where that sort of thing is possible even in the waking world! Yeah, this world being one where that could happen and me having my glove both combined to make it so that I can still do what I could in dreamland if in the real world! Not that this makes any difference now, since you've all just signed your death warrants more firmly than ever and I'm gonna create something which will wipe out all of you at once!"

"Chose not to reveal that fact until you thought you were going to kill us, huh?" a sign that was held up by Little Beeper said. Calamity, who'd gotten up along with all the others who had fallen over and rejoined the group along with everyone else who'd been made to get to quite a different location than before in the room after attacking Freddy, now held up a sign that said: "That was your fatal mistake, Krueger!"

"Indeed, it was!" Buster proclaimed. "Everyone, we've got to get a hold of that glove and destroy it, and Calamity and Bookworm, you've got to make a device which can eliminate Freddy for real and make it so he can't come back even in dreamland of this universe or any other ever again!" "We'll distract him for you while depriving him of his glove!" Mary shouted. And now the toons all attacked Freddy, with the exception of Bookworm and Calamity, who both swiftly got to work on the device they'd need to make now.

Little Beeper ran over to do various dashing and zooming moves to confuse and knock over Freddy, then Mary kicked his gloved hand so that, when Shirley hit it with a mental blast, it would come flying off of that hand. Gogo made the glove fly towards Dizzy, who quickly got in spinning mode and, while every other toon save for Furrball and Fifi tackled Freddy and pinned him to the ground before landing more hits upon him, Furrball bounded over and saw the glove get caught in Dizzy's spinning cycle, Dizzy making it fly out towards Furrball when he saw the cat in front of him. Furrball leapt up to catch it and tossed it towards Fifi, who promptly made it so she used her signature spray to blast the glove and melt it down into nothing but a fine liquid.

Just then, Freddy muscled himself back up to his feet, only to see what had happened, and he let out: "NO! Not my glove! It's gone! And so are my abilities to warp reality! But that doesn't alter a damn thing! And it doesn't matter, either! I'm still superhumanly strong and durable with a big healing factor even without my logic manipulation abilities and/or glove! And you can all be real fucking certain I'll be beating you to pieces…LITERALLY!"

Just then, though, Calamity and Bookworm had finished the invention they'd worked on the making of together, and just as it was seen by the other toons, those toons all jumped aside in one direction or another, while Fowlmouth said: "Forget it, Krueger! You won't get the chance!"

After Freddy exclaimed: "What the fuck?!" upon seeing the invention, Calamity and Bookworm wasted no time in firing the numerous beams meant to erase Freddy from existence and make it so he was incapable of ever coming back in this universe or any other universe, his original one or otherwise, whether it was dreamland, the real world, anything.

As they hit him, Freddy yelled out: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT?! E-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "This shit, Krueger," Ruby told him, "is the beams of the invention of Calamity and Bookworm made to wipe you clean out from any reality and erase you from all existence anywhere forever! Additionally, we just remembered something!"

Then Shirley added: "You, like, totally need us to be afraid of you in order to be a threat and/or exist in dreamland, or some junk!" "Well, what if we don't fear you at all?!" Concord an instant thereafter added in.

"Yeah!" Buster shouted, and he and the other toons all starting going out loudly in unison: "WE DON'T FEAR YOU! YOU DON'T SCARE US! WE AREN'T THE LEAST BIT AFRAID OF YOU! YOU CAN'T SCARE US! WE'RE NOT SCARED! WE DO NOT FEEL ANY FEAR! YOU WON'T FRIGHTEN US! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE LESS THAN NOTHING! WE'RE NOT FRIGHTENED OF YOU! GO TO HELL! YOU ARE NOT REAL! YOU DON'T EXIST! YOU CAN'T INTIMIDATE US! YOU DON'T TERRIFY US IN THE LEAST BIT!" This was obviously with the exception of Bookworm and Calamity, who focused entirely on the anti-Freddy beams.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Freddy cried out as he was by the second being eliminated from all existence as we know it. "BASTARDS! BITCHES! ASSHOLES! MOTHERFUCKERS! CUNTS! ALL OF YOU!" Just as he was about to be fully annihilated and erased, Babs shouted out: "The game's over, Krueger! And you have just lost!"

"FUCK YOU ALL! I LOATHE YOU ALL! YAAAAAAAAAHHHGHHHHH!" Freddy bellowed out, and in the next instant, he vanished entirely, and was no longer anywhere but in hell, and though it could have been the hell of any universe, this one, his original one or any other, the bottom line was that, whatever hell he was in, he was there to stay and trapped in it forever as much as permanently, condemned to eternally get a taste of his own medicine after so many years of being the worst nightmare imaginable and then some.

After Calamity and Bookworm turned off their machine, everyone, them or otherwise, all breathed a huge fucking sigh of relief and Fifi said: "Merci to dieu zat he's finally gone…" Then Ruby said: "Yeah, and this is fitting vengeance for my poor Roderick." "As well as just as fitting vengeance for my poor Danforth." Margot added in. No one said a thing about Elmyra, nor about Sweetie, though.

The former because everyone felt dread and dislike towards her and the latter in light of how, as of late, though before Freddy entered the TTA Universe, everyone had seen her for the vile, rotten, unlikable bitch she was and found out what she was really like, and as a result of that, hated her guts almost as much as Furrball did. Although everyone but Furrball kept it a secret, that was only because Furrball's(completely justified)aversion and resentment towards her was perfectly well known, especially by this point.

Anyway, as soon as they were done being relieved and had gotten their breath back and recovered enough from their being worn down and wounded to at least celebrate, the toons did just that, but only briefly for two reasons.

One, they were still recovering from this ordeal and thus would tire more quickly and feel more pain than they usually would, and two, besides how their celebrating would have been short anyway, especially since part of it involved them giving one another congratulations over their parts in this victory despite how, in some cases, there was enmity(like Buster and Monty congratulating each other and Babs and Ruby doing the same, just by way of example), they still needed to find out who started all of this and see them punished.

So, with Calamity and Bookworm quickly modifying their special device they used to see Freddy erased from all existence eternally and making it so that it could both track down any sort of location and/or individual and collect information on them, as well as project any sort of blast attack out of the beam blasters used to blast Freddy into nothingness just in case the need for it was going to arise, all of this following Buster going: "Wait a moment, though. While it's good beyond words that Freddy's finally gone for good, this isn't over yet. We still need to figure out who caused this and track them down so we can serve them up what for and make sure they will never do anything similar again." here's what happened.

First, after Buster said: "Hey, you guys didn't even need to be signaled to do it that time! Good keeping up with the trend!" and Calamity held up a sign that said: "Thanks!" plus at much the same time, Bookworm nodded in a way that said: "Thank you." both of the geniuses got to work on their newly modified device to find out who had done this and where they were. It did not take them long, especially since the culprits, as it turned out, were in Acme Acres. And on a street just a few blocks away from where Furrball's alley was.

To be exact, it was the heartlesses who had abused Furrball that one time, in the case of the cat parents, and refused to let him stay and tossed him out in that same situation, in the case of the human parents. Ironically, both the human parents and cat parents had a daughter, a little girl and a kitten, respectively, who were as warm and loving as they were welcoming and became friends with Furrball and vice versa, but alas, their respective parents refused to help the in need Furrball.

And now those four heartless stains on Acme Acres had gone from bad to worse. Making sure that neither the little girl nor the kitten would find out, as was discovered by Calamity and Bookworm, they had taken out a very special, mystical and magically potent gem that they had in a special, secret storage room(they'd bought it with part of the endless money they had, even though only the four heartlesses knew about it as they kept it a secret)and decided that they'd all make it so that they went from being living a high class life to conquering all of Acme Acres.

It was intended that Freddy would kill a number of individuals and, after this happened, they'd all use the gem to take control of him so that they could not be ignored. Following that, they'd make their ultimatum…either they ruled Acme Acres from now on and did whatever they wanted to do whenever they wanted to do it, and also did whatever they wanted to whoever they wished to do it to, or they'd have Freddy become more powerful than ever in dreamland, and just as powerful as that in the real world, and make sure all hell would break loose until their demands were met.

And those demands consisted of more than just conquest. They also consisted of how all four heartlesses would want every material possession there was, all of the world's money and a kingdom to boot, as well as a connection to every part of the Acme Acres they would rule. They would be the elite of elites, with Freddy as their right hand man and personal servant ruling with them, but also following their every order.

It'd be a utopia for the four of them, and a dystopia for everyone else, including the sweet little girl and the equally sweet little kitten, but the four heartlesses, true to form, were perfectly fine with the latter part, and would demand the former part. Additionally, before using their gem to do its primary work, they had used that same gem to make themselves become invisible and all four of them used it to teleport themselves to Plucky's house, get a hold of his Freddy Krueger costume and teleport themselves back home with it.

Finally, after they used the costume and the gem to bring Freddy from his own universe into this one by making the costume a portal for him, they made sure he was kept still and forced to listen with the gem as they explained who they were, why they brought him here and how it'd now be for him with what they'd planned.

Realizing he had no choice but to accept, as the four of them wouldn't release him otherwise, and liking the idea of killing new victims in a new kind of universe, once he thought about, Freddy accepted in a way that was both reluctant and eager at the same time. Quite the ironic oxymoronic mix of enthusiasm and unwillingness, to be sure.

As soon as the heartlesses could tell it was safe to release Freddy from the gem's grip, Freddy had a discussion with them about how he should do things in terms of getting the plan into action and vice versa. As the toons had already found out, it was made so Freddy would attack Elmyra and make things turn out the way that they did to start all of this which was now ironically over into motion.

After it was done, the toons were all feeling quite livid and vengeful, especially Furrball, Ruby and Margot. The first one because of how the heartlesses had treated him and later treated a peasant boy in need who Furrball comforted and became friends with after said boy was shut out by the heartless human father, and the latter two because this had led to the death of the boys they loved. Respectively Roddy and Danforth, of course.

Anyway, the toons all devised a plan as to how they would get to their place and see to it they paid for this and all of their other atrocities and/or wicked intentions, along with how they'd reveal the evil deeds revolving around Freddy to the nice, innocent little girl and kitten, since the both of them would need to know, all things considered.

After they were done with organizing the plan in question, though, and made it clear that, after they were done seeing the heartlesses get theirs and making what happened known to Acme Acres, things would revert back to normal and the good students of Acme Loo would be enemies with both living Perfectos as well as the one and only Montana Max again and vice versa, something hit them all like a fist.

"Wait a second…" Fifi exclaimed. "Sacre bleu! Our clones! We've been so caught up in all of zis, we haven't checked for some time how well zey are holdeeng up, no?" "Holy shit, you are right, Fifi!" Plucky cried out. "Someone has to find out if this is still discreet and secret!" let loose Fowlmouth.

"Like, I volunteer!" Shirley said, and she had her aura leave her momentarily as so to drift off about Acme Acres and find out what needed to be known, and when it came on back to her and reentered her body, Shirley looked none too happy, and this was not a good sign to the other toons at all.

Sure enough, after Mary asked: "Shirley? What did you find out?" plus Babs asked: "We're not going to like the answer, are we?" Shirley replied: "Like, no way, no how, or some junk. According to my fucking aura, the clones have been discovered for what they all are, and the adults of Acme Acres, our mentors at Acme Loo or otherwise, are all on a search for us as we speak!"

"Oh, dear God…" gasped Hamton. Everyone else gasped, too, and Buster said: "Then I think we'd best make our way to the home of the heartlesses in the quickest way possible, then, after we take care of them, find out a way to deal with what'll be in front of us once we've been found by the others in Acme Acres."

"Sounds like our best bet, especially since we'll need to be explaining what happened to Danforth, Sweetie and Roderick to them." a sign Beeper held up said. Buster nodded, and asked: "Calamity! Bookworm! Can you two make a teleportation device to get us and your new invention to the door of the home where the heartlesses live?" It was replied to when Bookworm made noises as if to say: "No problem!" and Calamity held up a sign which said: "We're on it!"

They made exactly that device, and applied it to themselves, the other toons and their invention they used to get rid of Freddy, as well as obviously the teleportation device itself, as they teleported out of the room of this Perfecto Prep building and reappeared in front of the steps that led to the door of the apartment where the four heartless ones lived, along with their so very ironically nice, sweet, lovable and warm hearted little girl and kitten. They knew this was going to be the final loose end that needed tying up in this, as well as the second part of the two-part climax of the frightening and threatening ordeal they'd all gone through.

Quickly reciting each of their roles in the plan they'd concocted and agreed to, they prepared for what was to come as the doorbell was rung by Furrball, who the other toons had decided to let be the one to do it since, in the course of finding out all they did about the heartlesses and their part in this, they had learned of how Furrball was treated along with that little boy.

Even Monty, Ruby and Margot were truly sickened and appalled by the way the four heartlesses treated Furrball and the human father one of them treated the peasant boy, and since Monty, Ruby and Margot were usually snobs who all too shamelessly made fun of the poor and/or gloated about their wealth while being jerks, this of course should very well signify just how evil those deeds were and just how evil the four rotten heartless ones were even BEFORE they pulled their little Freddy Krueger stunt.

It baffled all of everyone how such a kind, loving and caring little girl and kitten could have such wicked, horrid parents, but that didn't matter right now. Once Furrball was done ringing the doorbell, the group awaited the opening of the door and what would follow it.

TO BE CONCLUDED…

Well, so much for Freddy! But the problems of these toons aren't over yet! Now that they've all found out of how it was the heartless parents of that ironically sweet little girl and the heartless older cats who are the parents of that ironically nice, lovable kitten from the episode segment "Homeward Bound" who brought Freddy into this world through Plucky Duck's Halloween costume, can they track them down and make them pay for what they've done and all they did before that? Can they make it so that this sort of thing can never possibly happen ever again? And, since it's now been made known to them that the others in Acme Acres have found out of the fact that the versions of them that they've seen all this time were just a bunch of clones, what's going to happen when the ones those clones are modeled off of meet up with the other residents of Acme Acres, one would wonder? Rate and review, please, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, it's the final and conclusive chapter of this tale! We've learned that the four heartless ones who maltreated and kicked Furrball out of their home(despite the human and cat daughters of the cruel human and cat parents being much nicer, sweeter and more welcoming than their vile parents)were the ones who stole Plucky Duck's Freddy Krueger costume and used it to bring the real Freddy Krueger into the TTA universe with their special gem and do their bidding. And all to conquer Acme Acres for their own selfish desires and wanton greed. To add insult to injury and make matters worse, they made sure neither the kind little girl nor the darling, warm-hearted kitten would learn of it at all. And besides how successful they were, look what it resulted in for all the toons you saw combat Freddy, Furrball or otherwise. Thankfully, now that it's been found out who the culprits are, the toons are all prepared to confront them at their own doors. And even though the toons will have to deal with the matter of how the clone plan has been found out once this is over, they are currently focusing on making the heartless ones pay for their sins. Be it this one or any of the others they've committed. Furrball in particular for obvious reasons. How will they make such vile fiends pay? How will they see to it this sort of shit can never fucking happen again? And how will they make it through what lies ahead with those they deceived with all the clones in order to find a way to get rid of Freddy? We're about to find out in the last chapter of this story which will wrap it up, and is, fittingly enough, written on Halloween, since that is what today is!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA. With the exception of Freddy Krueger, who belongs to the "A Nightmare On Elm Street" saga.

A Nightmare On Acme Acres

Chapter 5

After the doorbell had been rung, the toons did not have to wait long before the door was answered. And, conveniently enough, the one who had answered the door was the father human heartless. However, by the time he had opened the door, only Furrball was there.

All of the other toons, after Furrball had made a suggestion on how to better catch them off guard, and since he'd want to try and make the heartlesses pay for how they treated him when he tried to find a home in their place, anyway, by trickery, all agreed to his suggestion, believing it clever and judicious as hell, and all made their way into a different spot, either into the house and behind some kind of hiding place, or behind the exterior of the house near where one of its windows was.

And they were all in place as much as Furrball was at the door when the father human heartless opened up the door. Furrball was sure that what was about to happen was concealed for as long as it would need to be by sitting on his haunches and looking up at the father human heartless with sad and mournful eyes begging for love and a home.

Of course, he knew what to expect, given his previous ordeal there, and sure enough, the father human heartless, seeing him, said the following words. "Oh, my God! You again? I threw you out into the garbage like the worthless piece of germ-carrying trash that you are! And now a matter of time later, you continue to beg for us to take an alley cat piece of filth like you in? This cannot continue! Get out of my sight before I call the animal control center!"

Suddenly, the two heartless cats and the mother human heartless came to the door, and both cats yowled in alarm at the sight of Furrball, unable to believe he would dare darken their door again.

Their ears now full well flattened against their heads as they bristled and hissed with rage, while the mother heartless human stated: "What in God's name? Don't tell me it's that alley cat fleabag who tried to invade our beautiful apartment before? Hasn't he learned his lesson that neither he nor any other pauper or peasant wastes of life are welcome here?"

"Apparently not!" the father human heartless said a second later in response. "Looks like we're going to have to make it twice as clear to him as we did before!" "You four sure didn't disappoint me!" Furrball said.

The two heartless cats opened their eyes widely, and their jaws dropped. Meantime, the mother heartless human asked: "Did he just talk?!" "He can talk?!" added the father heartless human.

"Oh, I can talk, all right." Furrball told them. "And like I said, you four lived up to my expectations. You acted exactly the way I believed you would after my first visit here. And I'd also like to add that I know what you four did, and so shamelessly and right under the noses of your innocent, pure-hearted daughters, no less!" The four heartlesses looked confused, and then Furrball, realizing he needed to be more specific, said to them what he meant: "Freddy Krueger is now gone!"

Then, realizing this was the perfect time to jump out from all over the place and surround the heartlesses, especially after Furrball tackled the human father heartless and made it so he knocked him to the ground and bounded into the place, also slamming the door shut in the process so none of the four heartlesses could possibly escape, the hiding toons jumped out either from behind where they'd hidden after getting in or through the windows, depending on who they were and which spot that someone had chosen, of course. As this happened, Buster let out: "Just like your chance is, you heartless fuckers!"

Babs then said: "We fought against Freddy after finding out he killed Elmyra and would be after any one of us next and getting help from those who were normally our enemies!" Ruby added: "And while some of us lost our lives, specifically Sweetie, Danforth and my love Roddy, while the rest of us were given considerable injuries, we pulled through in the end!"

Hamton stated: "We managed to see Freddy destroyed and sent the fuck to hell, even as it was long, hard and, for those of us who weren't killed, a near death experience!" "All by workin' together, and we found out it was you who stole my costume of Freddy and used that and that big magical gem of yours to make it a portal for the real Freddy to enter this universe!" Plucky said.

"And all without your daughtairs knoweeing about eet at all!" Fifi spoke. "Like, what you four did was totally unforgivable, or some junk." Shirley said. "And you can be certain we'll see to it you're made to pay!" Fowlmouth told them. "For both that and everything you rotten pieces of scum did to me and that poor peasant boy the last time I was here!" let out Furrball. Calamity held up a sign which said: "Along with any other atrocities you committed before and after that and this!" Little Beeper held up a sign which said: "And don't think we won't find a way to see to it your daughters can't still live their lives after you're made to pay the price for your crimes!"

Lil' Sneezer then let out: "What you've done is inexcusable, and isn't going unpunished for a second!" Mary put forth: "While Furrball pretended he was here alone and in need, we all found a hiding place either behind something in here or one of the windows!" Dizzy let out after this: "And we not even calling police, either!" "Because even the nicest of us can tell this is the sort of offense punishable by nothing other than death!" Margot put in. "I'm a bad girl who pulls rotten stunts all the time, and I'm saying this!"

"That alone should signify how true what Margot just said is and how heinous your deed was!" Concord shouted. "And that's before you throw on everything else that's factual and solid evidence against you here!" Gogo let them know. Byron did some barks which could be made to be translated as: "You're all going up the river, heartless motherfucks! The lava river in hell of as much everlasting fire as eternal damnation!" Bookworm made noises which were translatable as: "You thought to conquer Acme Acres! But now your plans about to backfire and blow up in your faces!" Monty yelled out: "And I'm betting that, when you're in hell, Freddy will be more than a little pissed at you for essentially forcing him into what led to his destruction!"

"Dammit, no!" cried out the mother human heartless. "We're all surrounded!" "Yes! We are all trapped like rats just now!" the father human heartless added. "Hey, fuck you! I will NOT stand for that phrase!" Ruby snarled. "Calm down, Ruby. They'll pay for that and all else all four of them have done right here and now, you know." Babs pointed out. "Yes, of course." Ruby let out in reply.

"Anyway, we thought up and agreed to the ideal plan on how what-for should get all nice and dished out to you lot." Buster told them. "Truly, the only way to pay for putting us and our home in danger, stealing my costume to do so and all else you did before, after and between all of that!" Plucky added in. "And we're about to dish it out now with some special crystals of our own!" Fowlmouth said. "Oui, made courtesy of Calamity and Bookworm!" Fifi added.

Calamity produced the gems in question, and he tossed one to the hands of Ruby, another to the hands of Furrball, the next one to the hands of Margot and the last to the hands of Plucky.

In the next instance, Buster said: "These gems were made to magically produce what thoughts come out of the ones holding them and those who are on the same side as they are, for whatever amount of time, temporary or permanent." "And they're going to be what sees to it you get yours right here and now!" Mary stated.

"Very true!" a sign Calamity held up said. "I chose to give the gems to Ruby, Furrball, Margot and Plucky because of Roddy's death, Furrball's treatment prior to this ordeal by the heartlesses, Danforth's death and the costume stolen belonging to Plucky!" a second sign he held up said. "Like, excellent choices, or some junk." Shirley spoke.

"Truly." Plucky said. "Let's get this shit started, though, huh? My revenge craving is now going off the scale more than any other Freddy survivor, and that's saying something!" "Yeah, it sure is time to start this the fuck off!" Ruby proclaimed. "And I'll begin…with the mother cat of the heartlesses!" She pointed her gem at her and made it levitate her into the air, telling the other toons who weren't heartlesses: "The way we see her decimated, by the way, will be based around the seven deadly sins!"

"Very clever idea on how to do this, Ruby!" Babs complimented. "Thank you, Babs!" let out Ruby, and she then said: "Okay, for the first of the seven, greed! Since that's the top one she has along with the other three!" The magic gem immediately started raining hard coins galore on the mother heartless cat, as well as making sharp dollar bills fly and cut her in numerous places. She yowled in agony as she bled and bruised.

"That oughta give that bitch her money's worth!" Fowlmouth quipped. "Yeah," Furrball said, "and since she and the other three like money so much, we'll give her shitloads of it!" Fifi then said: "How about lust follows as ze second of ze seven, hmmm?" "Fabulous choice!" Ruby said, and she and Fifi had it so the gem ripped open the cunt of the mother cat heartless and also caused various STDS to suddenly appear in her body. She screeched from how much it hurt, and Buster said: "Man, crying out like a baby from pain. What a PUSSY."

Little Beeper held up a sign that read: "We should do pride next!" "Yes, we should!" said Ruby, and she and Beeper made it so the gem produced a mirror which, once in front of the face of the mother heartless cat, bashed her both there and all over her body, giving her even more, in addition to even bigger, bruises than she'd received from the coins. Additionally, a giant camera appeared and took her picture, only there was no picture and the flash of light blinded her. Then Babs quipped: "You gotta give her this…her way of lightening up mirrors our way of darkening her day!" "It sure does!" Mary concurred. "By the way, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Mary?" Ruby asked. "Let's make envy next in line!" Mary replied. "Let's indeed do that, and superb idea, Mary!" Ruby told her. "My thanks!" Mary smiled. Ruby and Mary then saw to it that the gem turned the eyes of the mother heartless cat green, only for said green color to turn to green acid. It caused the mother heartless cat to scream in pain as her eyes were melted and so was part of her face. Additionally, Mary and Ruby made it so the whole body of the cruel mother heartless cat turned green and she was made to vomit from it, due to said greenness being from spontaneous nausea.

Following that, Furrball asked: "Say, Ruby, do you think wrath could be the successor?" "I definitely think it could, and nice thinking, Furrball! Especially since you've got the most to hate this bitch for!" Furrball nodded and said: "Why else would a nice guy like me feel such fury towards someone despite rarely getting angry?"

Thus, Ruby and Furrball manipulated things so that several whips, crowbars and fists got formed and battered and lashed away at the mother heartless cat, who cried out from how much it hurt. She bled and bruised more than ever, and the whiplash gashes in her were repulsive. Not to mention how her ears were hurt bad when a giant, booming: "FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING THUNDERCUNT BITCH! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS ABOMINATION OF A WRETCH AND YOU'RE GOING TO FUCKING DIE FOR IT!" was made to be said out of thin air.

Byron made some barks which could be translated as: "Think it would be best for sloth to be next up here?" "Good thinking, Byron!" Ruby praised, and she and Byron made the gem fully shut down the muscles and consciousness of the mother heartless cat. She was then made to get woken up again, only in a state where she was barely conscious and all but dead. Kind of like the way Stingy Jack was in The Legend Of The Jack-O-Lantern when he'd drunk so much in the bar and the life was slipping from him, then the devil appeared to claim his soul(without success).

To complete the barrage of the seven deadly sins(which would prove literally deadly for the mother heartless cat in the end), Dizzy let loose: "Hey, we gonna finish this off with gluttony or what?" "We certainly are!" Ruby replied to Dizzy. So she and Dizzy caused the gem to load the mother heartless cat up with various foods until she was bloated into a blimp version of what she was previously. She was literally ready to explode, and Ruby then stated: "Hey, you know what they say…"

Subsequently, more food was formed inside of the mother heartless cat and she exploded like a bomb, blood, guts and flesh flying all over the place. Ruby then finished her statement via the words: "…GLUTTONY KILLS!" Now it was time to focus on dishing out just desserts to the father heartless cat.

The gem holder focusing on him just happened to be Furrball. Which was pretty fitting, seeing as how the father heartless cat was the first of the four heartlesses who mistreated Furrball back when he tried to find a home at last in their place. "Okay, it's my turn," Furrball said, "and while all four heartlesses abused me and treated me like trash despite their daughters doing all in their power to help me and make me feel at home, this father cat was the first one to do so, so he is the one I choose for my target out of the four! And the way we make him pay for all he's done, to me or otherwise, at any time? Why, I'm having it revolve around the four horsemen of the apocalypse! Especially since these four tried to make us all meet an apocalypse with Krueger, in addition to how they would have an apocalypse of sorts befall Acme Acres if they'd succeeded, not to mention how this bastard is long overdue for his own personal apocalypse!"

The father heartless cat, just as Furrball had pointed the gem at him, heard Furrball say: "And I'm going to start with famine, since the time in which, despite his sweet, loving kitten trying to help me and make friends with me, he did all he could to make me feel unwelcome and unwanted, was one where I was hungry, cold and afraid!" "Very creative, Furrball! Congrats!" a comment from Buster consisted of. "Thank you, Buster!" Furrball responded.

During this time, the father heartless cat had become almost skeletal and was feeling as if he'd never eaten a damn thing in his entire life. He felt weaker than water and it was a wonder he was able to keep standing, the way he became such a scrawny bag of skin and bones. He couldn't make much noise, either, the way he was wracked with starvation of the worst kind. "Now, I bet, you have an idea of how Furrball feels every day when he can barely find anything to eat. Only a lot worse than that, which is saying a lot." Gogo commented. "By the way, Furrball, can what the next horseman is be pestilence? His like are a pestilence to any world, after all."

Furrball answered: "You asked for it, Gogo, and you got it!" He and Gogo then made it so they had the gem Furrball pointed at the father heartless cat produce all kinds of diseases on and in him, every single one of them damaging, debilitating and potentially lethal. The heartless father cat screamed from how much it hurt and wracked his body, and then Fowlmouth let out: "Ha, ha, ha! Send a disease to attack a disease, I suppose! Oh, and Furrball? Why not war next of all?" "An exemplary idea, Fowlmouth!" Furrball then told him.

So Furrball and Fowlmouth had it so that the gem in Furrball's hands and pointed toward the father heartless cat was going to make it so that he was attacked with various weapons used in the various wars over the millennia. Spears, swords, knives, arrows, clubs, guns, bombs, you name it. He was all but dead, and certainly blooded, battered, bruised, bleeding and beaten, and in addition to that, Shirley said: "All right, like, is it time for death, or what, or some junk?"

"It sure is, Shirley!" Furrball replied to her, and both he and Shirley had the gem pointed at the father heartless cat cause him to die horribly and fall to the floor as nothing but a hideously charred skeleton. "So much for the heartless rich cats." Lil' Sneezer said. "Now it's time for the heartless rich humans!" Concord commented.

"True, that, and I think the next target, and first human one, should be the mother human heartless!" Margot commented. "I'm modeling the way we kill her off of the four main elements of this planet, incidentally!" "Quite the interesting way of dealing her out her just due, Margot!" a comment from Ruby came out as. "Thanks, Ruby. Now, then, the first element I dish out here is earth!" Margot stated, and she made the space of the floor under the mother heartless human's feet shake hard enough so that she was knocked down.

Additionally, Margot created dirt, rocks, soil and stones to batter, bury, drive into and hit the mother human heartless everywhere. In addition, Monty said: "Ha, ha, now that's fighting dirty for ya, Mallard! Say, why not follow this up with fire as the succeeding element?" After a reply from Margot came out as: "Just what I was thinking!" she and Monty made it so that the mother human heartless burst into flames, having been made to spontaneously combust and be set on fire. She screamed from how much the flames burned, damaged and tortured her, and then Margot saw Calamity hold up a sign that said: "A sure-fire way to punish that bitch!" and then a second sign which read: "How about the next element consists of air and wind?"

"Brilliant idea, coyote boy!" Margot answered, and she and Calamity had the gem that was pointed at the mother human heartless, who was now badly burned and severely damaged, create a huge wind funnel of a cyclone tornado twister that levitated her into the air and spun its way around, taking her with it. It ended when the tornado was made to disappear and the air got sucked out of the lungs of the mother human heartless.

After the mother human heartless hit the ground hard, barely clinging to life and barely conscious by now, Plucky said: "Man, did that bitch blow it or what? But you two certainly did show her how much she sucked and how full of hot air, plus what an airhead, she is!" Calamity's holding up a sign that said: "Thanks, Plucky!" was accompanied by Margot going: "My thanks to you, Plucky!" Plucky nodded and then said: "Oh, and I take it that it's water time by now, all things considered!"

"You bet your ass it is!" Margot answered, and with that, she and Plucky made it so that the gem Margot held and pointed at the mother human heartless created a whirlpool of sorts. To be precise, said whirlpool sucked her in, turned to a killer spout and filled her up with water till she burst into pieces, then her molecules were turned into water molecules regardless of whether they were originally water molecules or not. All of them got the same fate. Then the water made itself fully disappear, much like the mother human heartless did in the process.

"Well, SHE'S all washed up!" Plucky punned. "Yeah, and she's going up the river as much as she's at sea, too!" Margot joked. Plucky then told the others: "Okay, everyone, now it comes down to the final one of the four heartlesses, the heartless human father, and it's my turn to pull the gem related act here!"

He turned to the father human heartless and told the others while pointing his gem in the direction of the human father heartless: "And, as it is quite obvious that, one, this guy stole my damn Freddy Krueger Halloween costume, two, he is the last of the ones who put us in danger in addition to doing the same to the rest of Acme Acres, three, our ordeal with Freddy, who he's the last creator of, made it so I never want to wear that costume again, ironically enough, since it's now been tainted by all this, four, this bastard is the guy who callously tossed Furrball out of this place and into a garbage can, something even a guy with an ego the size of Cleveland wouldn't ever do, and five, my idea of how to take him out would fit the trend we've been using perfectly, guess how I'm gonna see to his destruction?"

"Howevair will vous, monsieur duck?" Fifi asked, though she, like everyone else, already knew what was going to happen and was only adding to the impact and mood of all of this. She knew this as well as Plucky did, and vice versa, but Plucky replied anyway. Plucky said: "Why, I intend to spin the way I annihilate this asshole off of the ten plagues of Egypt, of course!" He, as he had his gem pointed at him and wanted payback delivered more than any of the others, which is quite a statement, to be sure, began by going: "Let's kick it off with blood!"

Suddenly, the father human heartless was bleeding from areas galore, with blood gushing out of him quite rapidly. He screamed, and Plucky then said: "Man, I sure know how to bleed a guy dry, don't I?" "Well said, Plucky!" Buster complimented. "Let's make the order they all get done in mirror that of the Passover story, though! Do frogs next, will you?"

"Why not?" Plucky replied, and he and Buster caused the gem to make it so frogs aplenty were suddenly hopping about on and tongue hitting the father human heartless. He screeched due to this, and Lil' Sneezer said: "Looks like that guy's got frogs in his feet, and everywhere else on his body, too! Is it gnat time or what?" "Oh, it's gnat time, all right!" Plucky replied, and both he and Sneezer made it so the gem Plucky held unleashed gnats galore upon the father human of the heartlesses. "Talk about a GNAT-titude adjustment!" Hamton punned as the target of the gnats let out a yell. "Say, Plucky, I think it's time for flies just about now."

"That it is, Hammy, old pal," Plucky told him, and he and Hamton saw to it the gem was gonna unleash even more flies, and biting flies, I might add, than it did gnats onto the last of the heartlesses who remained. The father human heartless shouted aloud from this, and Babs let out a quip of: "Well, that's one way for you boys to unzip your flies! Let's see to it this bastard has a cow when we demonstrate just how sick we can be!" "Great minds think alike, pink ears!" stated Plucky as he and Babs made it so that the gem caused severely diseased cattle to appear and both bite, kick and sneeze on the father human heartless. He was wracked with pain, damage and tons o' germs, an' he let out a wail from it.

"That's diseased cattle for you!" Ruby commented. "All right, Plucky, it's time for some boils!" "I rarely agree with a Perfecto Prep student, but I do this time, because it sure as hell is!" Plucky responded. He and Ruby caused the gem to generate numerous boils upon the already all too badly damaged skin of the father human heartless. The motherfucker shrieked from how bad, awful and nasty it felt, and began scratching his body incessantly.

Then Concord said: "Man, talk about the worst possible trip to the boiler room! But I do believe it's time for the raining fire just now!" "You've got the idea down-pat there, Concord!" Plucky answered, and he and Concord saw to it the gem would make fireballs rain down upon the human father heartless, who bellowed in pain and rage while it happened. "Truly the best of ways to fire it up and prove you're hot shit!" Bookworm said, or actually he made noises which could be translated as that.

Margot then said: "But let's bring on the locusts now, huh?" "Man, I can't believe how many times I've agreed with Perfecto Prep students during all of this!" Plucky said. "But hey, I can't do anything else here right now, seeing as how it is time for what you've just said it's time for, Mallard!" So he and Margot concentrated to make it so the gem would generate swarms of locusts which bombarded the father human heartless. He yowled out in how they bit and clawed at him, and Fifi then said: "Sacre bleu! I'll bet zat's really buggeeng heem!"

Bookworm made some sounds as if to go: "I believe that we need to darken his day even further and more literally by now, though!" Plucky, able to tell what Bookworm was trying to get across, told him: "Very well said, Bookworm!" and he and Bookworm made sure the gem would cast a powerful wave of darkness upon the father human heartless. One which battered, blasted and bombarded him badly. And all but killed him, especially with how it destroyed any kind of light inside of or outside of him.

Finally, Furrball said: "It is a dark hour for that son of a bitch, indeed! But it's about to become even darker, Plucky, because I'm deadly serious when I say that I'm betting he is, in the family he's from, though not the one he sired, the first born!" "Oh, he is!" Plucky said. "The vast magical powers of my gem are telling me so, Furrball! He's the first born in his family before the one he started here, all right!" "Well, that makes this all the more fitting, appropriate and outright effective, then!" Furrball replied. "It's time for the death of the firstborn, and in this case, it's the father human heartless who threw me into that trashcan after snatching me from the loving arms of that sweet little girl who wanted to keep me!"

So to finish this all the fuck off, Plucky and Furrball manipulated the gem to cast a very special death spell which would result in the death of one firstborn and one firstborn only. And of course that one person only who it would kill was the father human heartless. He let out one final scream before his heart stopped beating, he stopped breathing and his systems shut down, with his eyes also closing as he collapsed to the ground as a mangled corpse. The toons were as of now triumphant and the four heartlesses were in hell.

Additionally, Freddy Krueger's gloved hand came out of hell up from the ground all of a sudden, and it, with sickly, light-resembling energy, sucked in any and all pieces and/or remains of any heartlesses(though this barred the mother human one, as her corpse disappeared fully as her soul went to hell)into itself. Then it disappeared into the ground. This obviously meant that, now that he was in hell, Freddy was going to do all he could to torture and torment all four of the heartlesses for forcing him into what initially seemed promising but in the end got him killed and put into hell. You can be certain he was never going to stop, even while being tortured by hellfire himself.

Now, on to what was to happen next here. The toons were all elated at how successful the dishing out of just desserts, comeuppance and what-for to the heartlesses was, and they were all congratulating each other like crazy, even those who were normally enemies. Ironically, once all of them went home, things would go back to what they normally were, so not everyone present would still be on the same side with each other like they were during all this, but for now, they'd simply revel and bask in how they'd put a stop to Freddy and made the ones who brought him into the TTA universe pay.

And celebrate it they did, with Buster going: "Fuck yeah! We fucking did it, everyone!" "We sure did!" Plucky said. "And how ironic Freddy will now be torturing the heartlesses to no end in hell, the way I can't wear my Freddy costume anymore after this, but Freddy's wreaking vengeance on the ones who brought him in here will be more than enough to make up for how I can't bring myself to wear that costume anymore!"

Shirley was going: "Like, thank God this is finally over, or some junk!" "Thank God this is finally over, indeed!" agreed Calamity, albeit in the form of holding up a sign. Beeper held up a sign of his own which said: "If there was ever a cause for celebration, it's this!" Fowlmouth let out after that: "Dad gum it, I've never felt this victorious or on top! Though I do wonder…how's Lucifer gonna deal with punishing Krueger while Krueger tries to make the heartlesses pay for how they forced him into what led to his destruction?"

"Good question, Fowlmouth!" Babs said. "It certainly will make things awkward in one region of hell or another, that's for sure!" Monty stated. "Oui, eet weel make for a messy time in hell, no?" Fifi commented. "Anyway, I'm just so relieved this is done and that neither Freddy nor the heartlesses can ever menace Acme Acres or any other part of this world again!" Hamton put across. "Hey, aren't we all, bacon boy?" Ruby asked. "What the fuck do you think this damn celebration is about," Margot asked, "apart from us being victorious, that is?"

"Ever so boastful even after an ordeal like this, aren't you, Perfectos?" Mary asked. "That is true, and a good point, but it's in their blood!" Gogo said. "Yeah, just like spinning and eating in mine!" Dizzy remarked. A laugh was had by all the others, and Bookworm then made noises a second later as if to say: "And, while we are murderers now, it's justified, given the five who we saw dead and why we destroyed them, and we're both heroes and future/universe savers to quite the extreme, even those of us who usually aren't heroes at all!"

Concord then stated: "True, that! And I can only imagine how much better life will be in the future after this, to say nothing of all that was fixing to happen anyway before this and still is now!"

"Good point well made, Concord!" Furrball spoke. "That we vanquished Freddy and then made those four heartlesses who belittled me, that poor peasant boy and so many others before and after that time pay for all of that and all their other crimes and wrongdoings feels good to us all, but especially to me for obvious reasons! Though we are going to have to find a way around this where the little girl and the kitten are concerned, since unlike their parents, they are nice and sweet and caring and pure of heart, plus they don't know about any of what the four heartlesses did where the Freddy Krueger thing is concerned."

Byron then barked as if to say: "Furrball's quite correct, you know. So we can celebrate now, but then, before we depart and things go back to normal like was the case before this, we need to plan how we're going to deal with stuff like that." All of a sudden, something hit them all, and they all froze and went silent. Then Buster managed to speak after a few moments of it when he said: "Holy shit…oh my fucking God…the clones! And the way they've been found out about by the others in Acme Acres! No doubt they've been looking for us for some time now!"

"And worse," Babs added, "since we've been celebrating post-victory, that means they have had more than enough time to figure out a way to pinpoint our current location! Either by computer or some other means, but either way, there's no way they don't know where we are right now!" The toons couldn't believe that, in celebrating their victory, they had forgotten up until this point that their clone trick had been discovered and revealed and everyone in Acme Acres was on the lookout for them.

And then, as if on cue, not only did the parents of those of them who had parents, all the professors of Acme Loo, the kind, sweet little girl and nice, darling kitten who were ironically the daughters of the now dead heartlesses and the AAPD(Acme Acres Police Department)show up at the door, opening it in the process and entering the place, but each one of the clones made of the toons who'd taken on Freddy and dished out justice to the heartlesses were being held in a way which proved they'd been deactivated and studied, which had to have been part of how they were found out to be clones.

"Okay, we are definitely in big-time trouble here…" Plucky said. "Oh, you're all well beyond the point of being in trouble, you can be sure of that." Bugs stated. A cop asked: "What possible reason could you lot have had for disappearing as you did and replacing yourselves with clones?" "Do you realize how worried sick we were when we found out you weren't with us but a clone was instead, Babs?" asked Babs's mother. Then Babs's father added: "And this is just one example, since you're not the only one with parents among that group!"

"Worse yet," put in Plucky's mother, "the whole town, us here or otherwise, was trying to find out where you all were since the clones were discovered to be what they were!" Then a comment from Plucky's father came out as: "And while they were quite a convincing, perfect and well made bunch of clones, we discovered they weren't truly any of you when we saw one of them, the one of our son, Plucky, ironically, get cut but not bleed or show any signs of any damage whatsoever!"

"You'd all best have an explanation for this!" Hamton's mother told them. Then added in by Hamton's father was: "Because you caused quite a panic and a need for a search party in your doing this, to say nothing of how your professors here were afraid they would lose their students, among a great many other things that happened, none of them good!" "And, just as a bonus," put across Sylvester, "let's not forget that you are currently in the house of this little girl and her pet kitten!" He motioned his hand towards the little girl and her kitten to make his point. "Why did you break into our home?" the little girl asked, but then the kitten saw that one of them was none other than Furrball, and she mewed to signal this.

"What? FURRBALL?" the little girl replied, and when she saw him, Furrball both made his eyes fly wide open, and seeing the kitten had made this happen, too. "Is that you?" He gave a nod and came up to hug both the little girl and the kitten. This was something which caused all of the ones at the door to soften a little, and the other toons who'd taken on Freddy, even the most jerky of them, couldn't help but be a little touched by such a sight as this.

After a moment of silence or two, the little girl said: "Everyone, Furrball is sweet, nice, caring, kind, innocent and lovable. My kitten knows it and so do I." She explained what went on the last time Furrball was here to the others. Unsurprisingly, it made them garner sympathy for both Furrball and the little girl and her kitten, as well as feel seething hatred towards the four vile heartlesses who they couldn't believe a sweet little girl and kind kitten like the ones present were the daughters of(it was obvious why, of course).

Furrball thanked her, to which the little girl said: "Of course." and he explained the little bit of the story in question that remained to the ones the little girl had told the majority of it to, in the process making their current feelings escalate. Even the meanest of the ones who had gotten into this place after so much looking for these Freddy-combating toons, such as Yosemite Sam, were exhibiting these kinds of feelings. This should make it quite evident how heinous the acts of the heartless ones who were thankfully now dead were, all things considered.

After a few moments, one of the cops said: "All right, given what we've just learned, as well as how it was made to be learned by the words of the little girl who lives here with her pet kitten, then Furrball being part of this group MUST mean they had an understandable reason in addition to a justifiable motivation for what they did. So, we're willing to listen if you will please explain to us what happened and why it spurred you to do what you've done."

The toons in front of them nodded and, after thanking the little girl for helping them, they took turns explaining how Freddy had gotten into the TTA Universe, what happened to make it a necessity for them to team up, make clones of themselves so everyone would think they were all okay and combat Freddy and what happened during their encounter with the diabolical dream demon. As well as how they'd managed to vanquish him and how they found out who started all this. By the time they were done, the ones in front of them had bewildered in addition to startled and aghast looks on their faces, especially being able to tell they weren't for a second lying, due to the wounds they sported after their perilous encounter with Freddy.

The little girl suddenly said: "I can't believe this." Neither could her kitten, who looked all around shocked, much like she did. Then the little girl went on: "While my parents and those of my kitten have done their share of cruel things, much to my dismay and hers, of course, never did either of us think they'd go this far." They hung their heads, the little girl and the kitten, and this made the toons realize they hadn't yet accounted for why the heartlesses weren't here, and in particular since they'd made sure not to get to the part where they'd dished out the lethal justice to them they had.

"All right, I speak for us all when I say that I can see why you would think what you did was what was best, and that I commend you for managing to get rid of Freddy." Daffy said. "We can now see you did what was right, managed to make it work out. But there are a few things in need of being both asked and told."

"For one thing, where are my parents and my kitten's now?" asked the little girl. "Even as we're more disappointed in and estranged from them than we've ever been before, which is a considerable statement in terms of the former, family is family." This made it evident to the ones who had taken down Freddy and disposed of the heartlesses that they needed to think up a white lie fast, but thankfully, Babs was able to.

Babs explained: "Well, when we got here, just before we started celebrating our taking out of Krueger, we discovered the corpses of your parents and the kitten's on the floor." Both the little girl and the kitten, as well as the other ones at the door, gasped, and Babs further went on: "It turns out, see, that, after Calamity made a computer to analyze their bodies and do some kind of autopsy, we learned that, sometime after we had gotten into our fight with Krueger, they felt a sudden wave of guilt wash over them for how they had brought him into this world and put many lives in danger. Even the cats felt it, despite how neither they nor their human owners felt a drop of anything resembling guilt, regret or remorse under normal circumstances."

The others played along, with Buster adding: "Anyway, we learned that the guilt they felt from this all of a sudden, especially knowing what it all meant, given who they'd brought into our universe, as well as the sudden remembering of how they'd treated those around them, be it Furrball, that peasant boy or anyone else, which caused them to feel even more guilt, saw to it in full that it was too much for them to handle and they offed themselves. The reason we went here after destroying Krueger was because we wanted to see the heartlesses get some kind of what-for for what they'd done and we meant to confront them about it. Instead, though, we discovered the corpses and, right after Freddy's gloved hand reached its way out of hell to pull them into it, no doubt to get back at them for forcing him into what led to his demise despite initially seeming as if it were a promising gig, the corpses were gone as their bodies were in hell as much as all their souls were once Freddy got them sucked in there. So we saw no reason to do anything but throw a celebration of how we'd stopped Freddy and saved the day, future and universe."

For a moment, the little girl and kitten hung their heads in grief, because even being as bad and cruel as they were, their parents were still their parents, and they'd lost them. But only for a moment, since they'd recently done this worst and final of their sins and had, at least as far as the little girl, kitten and other non-Freddy combating individuals knew, taken their own lives. It was to be followed by the little girl saying: "Well, thank you for at least letting us know. Why did they have to do this? Why did they have to be like they were? Why couldn't we all be a true loving family? Sigh…"

After a moment of silence, the words out of Elmer Fudd were: "Fuwthemowe, the weason that Danfowth, Sweetie and Wodewick aren't here…it's because Fweddy killed them, as you said befowe?" "Yes, we're afraid so." Hamton replied. Tweety then said: "I can't believe the way that bastard had to kill my best fucking tudent! He only isn't gonna pay 'cause he's already been destroyed!" "Yes, just wike he kiwwed my best fucking student befowe that." Elmer spoke. "If onwy I could have been the one to find him out and make him pay fow all of this."

"But anyhow, here's what we now need to tell vous." Pepe Le Pew stated. "You have all done a lot of things over the course of this sequence and mission of yours, varmints." Yosemite a second later said. Foghorn Leghorn subsequently told them: "You deceived us and gave us quite a scare, you risked your lives in the worst way possible, you caused Acme Acres to panic and to top it all, ah say, to top it all off, you led to three lives, even if three less than pure ones, being all around lost." The toons who had fought Freddy hung their heads, and then, all of a sudden, they heard Porky Pig saying: "And you s-s-s-s-s-s-saved us all in d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-doing so." Now the toons who had taken on Freddy looked up with surprised looks on their faces.

They also saw the frowns on the faces of the ones in front of them had now turned to smiles, and Wile. E held up a sign which said: "Our full commendations, congratulations and kudos to all of you. You'll be revered as heroes and thrown a celebration for come tomorrow, regardless of whether or not you're heroes otherwise." The faces of the toons now lit up and in addition to that they could tell that the future was going to be quite promising for them all to the extreme. And they'd turn out to be right, too.

Because, see, come the next day, after the long celebration, party and parade done in their honor and made to praise them for how they'd saved Acme Acres and the rest of the TTA universe, the way things went was truly in the favor of certain ones. For instance, Furrball was offered a home in the apartment of the little girl and her kitten, along with the peasant boy and his parents, and, naturally, both Furrball and the pauper family of three accepted the offer on the spot, right down to the peasant boy becoming a foster brother to the little girl and his parents becoming her brand new stepparents.

Furthermore, Fifi La Fume had been in love with Furrball for a long time, and vice versa, and she was allowed to join them in that apartment, too, in which she and Furrball became pets for the humans and love interests for each other. Along with this, Ruby and Margot, the way that even after learning it was over, their fellow Perfecto Prep students still decided to stay where the lot of them had fled to, plus how the Acme Loo students had grown on them and vice versa, felt their best bet was to become Acme Loo students despite how they never thought they'd see that day any more than the Acme Loo students thought they would.

They did so, and after a time, they fit in surprisingly well, and it was good to see that, in contrast to their now dead boyfriends, there was more to these girls than just the badness and/or cheating despite how they'd been Perfecto Prep students until recently. Multidimensional status was always good for obvious reasons, even when it showed in the most unlikely individuals. To say nothing of how Plucky and Shirley finally got together, and while Fowlmouth wished he'd been able to get Shirley, they did promise him that he could be the best man during their future wedding, and realizing this was the most he could ask for, the way Shirley would never want him and barely wanted Plucky, Fowlmouth accepted.

And all other toons had it so that, while things went back to the way they were before this all happened, technically, things were in the favor of everyone more than before for the most part with the exception of Montana Max(who obviously continued to try and fail in his well known in addition to usual villainy)and it could safely be said that, in every way, shape and form, all was at last right with the world and universe of TTA, Acme Acres or otherwise. Right down to how Buster and Babs Bunny went from having no relation to becoming love interests with each other. And, like Plucky and Shirley, they were intent on having a future wedding, in which they would have it so that Hamton would be their best man.

THE END

So, now that this five-chapter fic is over, how did you like it? Was it as gripping, intense and filled with dark humor as I meant it to be? Was it enjoyable for you? Did you like the way that the heartless ones got theirs in the end, especially you Furrball fans? As well as how things all turned out between the rest of Acme Acres and the Freddy and heartless vanquishing toons? Please rate and review, everyone! Hope this story satisfied the horror fan in you! See you next time! Happy Halloween, everybody!


End file.
